


Long and Winding Road

by Tokahia



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokahia/pseuds/Tokahia
Summary: An ongoing story about my Titan from Destiny. Also there are major story spoilers for Destiny 2.
Kudos: 7





	1. Present Obstacles and Future Days

The musical sounds of plucking Guitar strings played a somber song. "Quiet when I'm comin' home and I'm on my own." A female robotic voice sang in tune with her guitar. Just as she was about the sing the next line, she was cut off by a meowing sound.

Placing her hand on the strings, the sound stopped as she looked at the floating object. The single cat eye looked at her. "Do you have to sing that song?" The floating object asked in its own robotic female voice. 

"I don't have to sing it Athena, but honestly... I felt like it was appropriate." The robotic female said looking around the empty room.

"I thought things ended okay with you and her." Athena said as she flew closer to look at the robotic woman. The cat eye scanned the pale faced robot. Despite knowing her for some time, Athena always marveled at the robot's blue eyes and the sixteen yellow dots arranged into a four by four square on the robot's forehead.

"They did, but..." The woman trailed off.

"But what Yin?" Athena asked. Yin looked at the floating object. Letting out a sigh, she sat the guitar aside.

"It's nothing Athena." Yin said as she stood up. Stretching a bit, she raised her hands over her head. Grabbing the guitar, she walked over to the case putting it away.

"Yin just talk to me. I think it would help you." Athena said as she floated over to Yin. Looking up she reached up patting Athena. "Don't do that." She said floating away. "You'll damage my ears." She added.

"I'd replace them if they got damaged." Yin replied. "I'm surprised you haven't been teased by the other ghosts because of them." Yin said with a slight chuckle.

"Have you seen some of these Ghost. I'm the least ridiculous one." Athena said as she twirled her shell around. "What should we do with all our new found space?" She asked looking around.

"Don't know. What I do know is now I have a wall outfitted to hold weapons and I don't have anything on display." Yin replied as she grabbed the guitar case. Walking from the empty room she headed over to the room just across from it.

It had similar dimensions as the room she had just come from. This room was filled with a few items, a set of armor on a stand in the corner, hanging on the wall was a sword with gold on the edge of the blade but a red middle. Setting the guitar case into a corner, Yin walked over to the bed to sit down. 

Looking around she looked at the chest of drawers. "Do we really need a bed still? It's not like you can sleep." Athena commented as she floated over. 

"I don't exactly have a need for a bathroom or kitchen either, but I'm not tossing those out on the street." Yin replied as she laid back on the bed looking up at the ceiling. "Besides the bed is comfy. Even if I don't sleep." She said.

"You don't exactly need clothes either. It's not like you're an organic." Athena said.

"Yeah but apparently it is still frowned upon to walk about the tower without clothes." Yin said. Sitting up, Yin looked over at Athena. "I think I should go for a walk." She said as she stood up.

"You're not doing this to avoid talking to me are you?" Athena asked as she watched Yin getting dressed.

"I want to think about what I'm going to do with all this space." She said. Yin looked over at her armor on display. Solid black with white trim, the glass helmet painted black, at least how it looked from the outside. The shoulders on the arms were massive, and the chest plate had tufts of fur off the back. 

"Uh huh." Athena said sarcastically as she watched the robotic woman put on blue jeans, a black tank top, and some shoes. The last thing Yin grabbed was a brown sleeveless jacket. The jacket had some gold symbols on it, the clearest symbol was a gold hexagonal symbol made up of six triangles.

Heading to the door, she looked back at her ghost. "Are you coming with?" Yin asked. Athena floated over and floated just in front of her face. "I'm coming with but I'm going to go into hide mode." Athena said.

"Okay." Yin replied as she opened the door. Athena vanished into small little shards of glimmer. Stepping outside, Yin could see her neighbor sweeping outside of his apartment. He was an Exo just like Yin, but unlike Yin's white chassis, his was blue with a few horns. The Exo was most likely sweeping since he didn't need sleep.

"Evening Yin." The male Exo called out. He stopped sweeping so he could raise a hand to greet Yin. Returning the hand gesture, she walked over. "Going out for a walk?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Didn't really want to be in the apartment at the moment." Yin replied. "Wanted some fresh air." She added.

"Nothing wrong with wanting fresh air. How are things going? I thought I saw some movers at your place a few weeks ago." The male Exo said.

"Oh... Yeah things are... Okay..." Yin said. Reaching down to her hand, Yin gently rubbed her left ring finger as if to fidget with a piece of jewelry. It was a habit she had developed. Not that she had a ring on that finger any more.

"Are you moving?" The male Exo asked as he set the broom aside. "Cause if you are, I'm gonna miss having you as a neighbor. You've been so helpful with my wife and I." He said.

"No. I'm not moving." Yin said. Looking at the Male Exo, she let out a sigh. "I'm living alone these days." She explained.

The male Exo noticed her fidgeting. "Oh..." He said with a somber sound. "You're always welcome to come over Yin. You know if you ever want some company." He said.

"Thank you." Yin replied. With a wave of her hand, she bid her neighbor goodnight. Walking down the streets of the tower, she could see all manner of people walking around. As she walked down the streets, Yin passed a noodle shop. 

Only stopping for a moment, she waved at the owner before continuing her walk. In the distance she could hear the shouts of a very loud titan coming from the path ahead of her.

"What do you mean you can't concentrate when I'm shouting?!" The booming voice called out. Turning left, Yin avoided going anywhere near the shouting. Not that her path really avoided the shouting, the male voice was hardly quiet. 

Making her way down to the hangers, the sounds were much different. No loud shouting, but plenty of sounds of ships coming and going. Occasionally the sounds of welding or someone shouting that they need something.

Finding a quiet out of the way spot to lean against a railing. "What brings you this far into the tower guardian?" A female voice called out from behind Yin.

Turning to look, Yin's blue eyes scanned the female figure. She couldn't help but noticing the golden hair, the full arm tattoo, and the general grease marks on the woman's clothes. "Hey Amanda." Yin said. 

"So what brings you out this way?" Amanda asked. 

"Was out for a walk, and just thought the hanger would be a nice place to chill." Yin said. 

"Out for a walk? Right." Amanda said as she leaned against the rail next to Yin. "Do you need some maintenance?" She asked looking at the Exo.

"No. Just out for a walk." Yin said.

"She is avoiding talking about what's on her mind." Athena said as she uncloaked with a meow.

"Oh I kind of figured." Amanda said. "Only time a guardian comes down here is either for a ship check up or to get some peace away from Shaxx's yelling so they can think." She said.

Yin glared at Athena for a second before returning her gaze back out to the horizon. "So? What has you down?" Amanda asked.

Yin let out a sigh as she as she thought for a moment. "I am newly divorced." She said playing with her left ring finger. 

Amanda stayed quiet for a moment before touching Yin's shoulder. "Well, can't say I know how that feels." Amanda said. "However, I'm happy to support you however you need it Guardian." She added.

"Thanks Amanda. I just... I have to adjust to this new... Well everything honestly." Yin said. "New routine, new space, new life." She said.

"Wait did she kick you out of your apartment?" Amanda asked.

"What? No! No no I just have more room than I need now." Yin said quickly. "Things ended fine between us, we just grew distance after... Well... I don't think I have to tell you about the lack of people coming by this particular part of the tower." She said looking over to a still half taken apart ship.

Amanda looked over and let out a sigh. "Yeah. Just can't help but miss him too." She said looking over to the same spot.

"I know you and he were close." Yin said. "So was my wife." She added. 

"Yeah. It's just so empty over here." Amanda admitted. Yin crossed her arms and leaned against the railing. 

"Yeah. Who knew one person's death would shake the tower harder than the Red War." Yin said. Amanda looked over curiously at the Exo. "With Cayde gone it's like the joy has been snuffed out." Yin said.

"Yeah. He left a big hole in the tower." Amanda said.

"More than just the tower." Yin said. "Prison of Elders escapees, The Dreaming City is on a three week loop, the moon is haunted with a pyramid ship and nightmares, the Almighty being destoyed, Rasputin is offline, and now there are pyramids over Io, Mars, Mercury, and Titan." She said. "It's almost like Cayde's death shattered the universe." She added.

"It is pretty scary when you put it that way." Athena chimed in. 

"Yeah.. that's still leaving out the fact that Saint-14 was saved, that the Vex have been slowed on a massive scale, and that Cayde's killer has been silenced." Amanda said.

"And yet I don't think Uldren deserved death." Yin said. "Cayde was important beyond measure, but Uldren... He didn't have to die for justice to be served." She said. 

"Guessing that didn't sit so well with your wife." Amanda said. 

"That definitely was a conversation piece while we explored the tangled shore." Yin said. "It definitely started the wedge that pushed us in different directions." She said. 

"I bet." Amanda said before she noticed someone walking over. "Uh give me a second. I think a shipment of parts just got delivered and I need to sign for them." She said walking over to the person with the clipboard.

Yin watched for a second before looking back out at the horizon. Seeing Amanda was busy, Yin headed home to her apartment. Standing outside her door, she let out a soft sigh. 

"Is everything alright?" A female Exo asked from across the way.

"Hey there Kat-3." Yin said as she turned to see a pink female Exo. "Yeah. Everything is okay. Just had to go out for a walk." She said.

"Sev told me about what you told him. I uh... I'm sorry dear." Kat said. "Do you mind if I join you for a bit?" She asked.

"Not at all." Yin said as she opened her door. With a wave of her hand, she gestured Kat to follow her. "Sorry it is so empty." Yin said as they walked into the apartment. 

"Nonsense. Our place is almost as barren." Kat said. "Besides, I didn't expect you to have much." She said. 

Athena floated around the apartment doing her own thing. Yin stopped by her room the change for a second. Grabbing her guitar, Yin walked to the living room propping it up against the sofa.

"Can I hear one of your songs?" Kat asked as she saw the guitar. Grabbing the guitar, Yin sat down with it in her lap.

"Hmmm... I don't know what to play." Yin admitted. 

"Well how about you just play something you feel like playing " Kat said as she sat down next to Yin. Staying silent for a moment, Yin closed her eyes and strummed the guitar. 

"Let's say sunshine for everyone, but as far as I can remember. We've been migratory animals, living under changing weather." Yin sang. Kat stayed quiet as she listened to her neighbor sing.

"Someday we will foresee obstacles, through the blizzard, through the blizzard, today we will sell our uniform. Live together, live together." Yin continued. Athena floated over and found a spot to rest.

"We played hide and seek in waterfalls, we were younger, we were younger. We played hide and seek in waterfalls, we were younger. We were younger." She continued as she strummed the strings. 

"We played hide and seek in waterfalls, we were younger, we were younger. We played hide and seek in waterfalls, we were younger, we were younger." Yin sang with a steady voice. Athena looked over at Kat for a second before looking back at her Guardian. 

"Someday we will foresee obstacles through the blizzard. Through the blizzard." She finished. The strings of the guitar reverberated for a bit afterwards before they stopped. The sound bounced through the apartment for a few seconds before Yin finally opened her eyes to see Kat sitting there with a smile. 

"That was amazing." Kat said. Yin set the guitar aside and let out a sigh. "I missed a few notes here and there. Might of added a few." Yin said.

Kat let out a small chuckle. "I still think it was amazing. I don't care that you missed notes." She said putting a hand on Yin's shoulder. "Besides, it had to of felt nice to play a song." Kat said.

"Yeah. It did actually feel kind of nice." Yin said. Kat stood up and smiled at Yin. "You leaving already?" Yin asked.

"Yeah, Sev should be back soon and I don't want him to worry." Kat said. "You're always welcome to drop by our place. If you need people to talk to." She said.

"Thanks Kat. I appreciate it." Yin replied before watching the other Exo leave. Kicking back in her seat Yin propped her feet up. Grabbing the guitar, Yin strummed the strings again.

"If I ever were to lose you, I'd surely lose myself." Yin sang as she looked at Athena. "Everything I have found dear, I've not found by myself. All my stolen missing parts, I've no need for anymore." She continued.

"I believe, and I believe 'cause I can see our future days. Days of you and me." She sang as she closed her eyes. Athena flew closer and landed on Yin's should listening to her sing.


	2. Joy in Dark Times

Making her way down to the courtyard of the Tower, Yin admired all the decorations. Once again the Tower was filled with spooky music, screams and laughter. Athena uncloaked and floated next to her guardian. "Can't believe it's been a year since this happened last. So much has happened." Athena said.

Looking overs at her ghost, Yin chuckled softly. "It has been quite the year." She said as they reached the courtyard. A large tree had been placed in the center of the courtyard. Well as best as it could be. 

Under the tree stood an older woman with teal robes and a pink scarf. "Come guardians! Come celebrate!" The older woman said to a passing group. Though they acknowledged the older woman, the group walked on towards the postmaster. 

Walking closer, Yin tried to stay slightly out of the woman's sight. Of course she failed to fully sneak up on the older woman. "Ah! Guardian! So lovely to see you again." She said with a warm smile.

"Hello grandma." Yin said with a warm tune to her voice. The older woman chuckled and placed her hand on Yin's shoulder. "Please darling call me Eva." The woman said.

"Sure thing grandma." Yin said affectionately. Athena floated behind Yin and looked around. The older woman stood back taking in Yin's outfit. "You've changed your look since Solstice." Eva said.

"Well yeah I was going into the field during Solstice. Today I'm relaxing." Yin said as she showed off her casual clothes. She straighten out her brown sleeveless vest, and the black tank top under it. Taking a moment, Yin brushed off some dust from her blue jeans and showed off here casual boots.

"No no. It's something... More. You avoided me during Solstice. Now spill it missy." Eva said looking at the Exo. Yin started rubbing her left ring finger and backed up a bit. "Oh... Well then, I think I understand." Eva said as she looked at Yin's behavior.

Her blue eyes scanned the older woman and let out a soft sigh. "I just... I have been meaning to tell you about it for... Well some time." Yin said. Eva placed her hand on Yin's face. 

"There are all kinds of loss Guardian. Not all are morbid. Certainly they are all painful, but that is why we celebrate." Eva said with a soft voice. "The festival is a time of joy in dark times Guardian." She said with a smile.

Yin stayed silent as she took in Eva's words. "Thank you Grandma. I really needed that." She finally replied. Eva chuckled as she pulled her hand away. "That is why I am here." She replied as she pulled a piece of candy out to hand to Yin.

"Now go. Enjoy the festivities." Eva said with a smile as Yin took the candy. Standing there for a moment, she pocketed the candy. Yin wrapped her arms around Eva to hug her gently. Eva was caught of guard for a moment before returning the gesture. 

"I should be going, but I'll stop by to check in on you Grandma." Yin said as she broke from the hug. Once more Eva chuckled at her words. "I look forward to seeing you again Guardian. Have a wonderful Festival of the Lost!" She said as she watched the Exo walk away with the little ghost flying behind her.


	3. Intersolar Tour

Yin walked casually over the bridge leading to the large building in front of her. The red sand sank under her boots as she walked. As she drew closer to the building the Cabal Psion aiming at the Hive Acolyte changed targets and aimed at her. 

Hearing the high pitched charging sound, Yin waited for a second and raised her right shoulder. The blast pinged off her flat pauldron. Taking a few steps forward a Phalanx landed in front of her and she let out a sigh.

Grabbing the blade off her back, Yin jumped backwards and took a swing. A large purple blade launched toward the Phalanx killing him instantly making him evaporate. As she landed, she turned throwing another blade out at the Psion. Again as the purple energy hit the Psion, it evaporated into purple dust.

Taking a few steps back into the building, Yin put the curved blade on her back next to the shotgun on her back. "You do know that was overkill right?" Athena asked.

Yin shrugged as she walked up the stairs of the building. At the top of the stairs, Yin saw a Hunter clad in white armor. The hunter didn't have a helmet on and her short black hair was a mess.

"Oh Guardian!" The hunter said as she looked at Yin. "Didn't really hear you come in." She said as Yin approached. Taking off her helmet, she held it under one arm.

"Hi there Ana." Yin said as she looked at the Hunter. 

"What brings you to my neck of the woods?" Ana asked with a chuckle. "Not that I don't mind, it's just all the important stuff has been shipped off to the Tower." She said.

"I know I'm not here to help the moving process." Yin replied as she walked closer. Setting her helmet down on a near by box, she looked out the large glass window spotting the Pyramid ship in the distance.

"Oh? So what are you here for? Looking to scavenge some forgotten tech? Spend whatever insane amount of Seraphite you have?" Ana asked. Yin chuckled softly and looked at Ana. 

"No nothing like that." Yin replied as she looked back out the window. Ana stepped closer and looked out the window with her. 

"Perhaps you're looking for something a little more personal. One on one. In private." Ana said casually. Yin chuckled again and shook her head.

"It's a lovely idea, and would definitely give this place a hell of a send off, but no." Yin said. "I was hoping to poke around the Exo records a bit." She said.

"Those have been moved to the tower. Also locked away under Commander Zavala's orders. Sorry Guardian." Ana said. "You know how big blue is when it comes to knowing your past." She added.

Yin let out a sigh and crossed her arms over her chest. "Love the new armor by the way. Really like the whole markings on your left pauldron." Ana said.

"I don't fully love it. Though thought I might give it a try." She said looking over at Ana.

"Oh hey I meant to ask, how is your wife doing?" Ana asked as she picked up a box to move it. Yin let out a sigh. "Ouch that bad huh?" Ana asked.

"It's not bad, just not great either. We're divorced." Yin said. "It happened a while back just hadn't gotten around to telling people." She said.

"Wow kind of feel like I should cheer you up." Ana said as she moved the box. Grabbing her helmet, she moved it out of the way for Ana to pick up the box it had been sitting on.

"It's okay. I've slowly been coming to terms with it." Yin said as she leaned against the window. "Was just hoping I could of searched the Clovis Bray terminals for some info on Exos, but guess I'm to late." She said.

"No need to look so somber. It's not the end of the world." Ana said as she joined Yin once again. "And look, I'll help find you a new romantic partner if you want." She said carefully jabbing Yin with her elbow.

"Between you, Holiday, and Eva Levante, I'm sure I'll have a new romance in no time." Yin joked. "Seriously you don't have to do that. I'm perfectly capable of finding romance on my own." She said.

"Well offer still stands." Ana said as she moved to a box. "Hey you mind helping me with this box?" She asked. 

"You Hunters always asking for a Titan to do the heavy lifting." Yin joked as she moved to the box. "Hold this please." She said handing over her helmet. 

"Think you'll ever go back to your old set? I liked the way it looked way better than.. whatever that angular mess is." Ana said looking at Yin.

"At some point, yes I will change back." Yin replied as she picked up the box. "Just thought I would try something different for a bit. Turns out I look like almost every other Titan except I seem to be the only one who painted mine black." She said as she moved the box to the others.

"Well to be fair, Titans usually like doing the heavy lifting." Ana said tossing Yin her helmet back. Catching it, Yin chuckled at her. Puting her helmet back on she looked over at Ana.

"Well unless you need me for any more heavy lifting, I think it's about time I leave." Yin said.

"I've got it from her Guardian. Thanks for stopping by. Even if it was for a hot minute." Ana said. "I'll be seeing you around on the Tower." She added.

"Yeah. Maybe we can hang out at the Raman shop." Yin said. Ana smiled and nodded her head a bit. "Sounds lovely." Ana replied before turning to look out the window.

Holding her hand out, Yin watched as Athena showed up. "Let's get out of here Athena." Yin said. Ana looked over her shoulder to watch Yin vanish transport off planet in a display of white light that faded. 

Inside her ship, Yin took off her helmet and relaxed into her seat. "What now?" Athena asked as she floated around the cockpit. 

"Now we go to Earth." Yin said as she sat up a bit. Pressing a few buttons, she adjusted her heading before the thrusters kicked in. Once the ship started making the jump from Mars to Earth, Yin relaxed back into her seat again.

"Why are we headed there? Shouldn't we poke around Clovis Bray for what you're looking for?" Athena asked.

"Whatever information Ana would of had is under lock and key at the Tower. Zavala isn't going to hand that kind of information over." Yin said. "So for now, we have to just relax and wait." She said.

"So we're headed back to the Tower?" Athena asked. Looking at her Ghost, Yin let out a sigh. "We're headed for the European Dead Zone. I need to talk to someone." She replied.

"Oh? Would this someone happen to be the only person in the European Dead Zone?" Athena asked. The ship came out of the jump with a jarring stop, before flying into the atmosphere of Earth. 

As the ship flew over the European Dead Zone, it slowed down to drop Yin off outside of a destroyed looking church. As Yin landed on solid ground, she looked up at the church. Walking towards the building, she looked to her left to see several Fallen watching her from a distance. 

Heading up the makeshift ramp inside the church, Yin climbed up to the upper platform. "Hey there Devrim." Yin said as she stood behind the man aiming out the window with a sniper rifle.

The man took a step back and smiled at her. "Well to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He asked with a chuckle as he set his sniper rifle down.

"Just wanted to hang out with a friend." Yin said with a chuckle.

"Well I'll get a spot of tea and we can talk about whatever is on your mind." Devrim said as he moved to get a cup of tea. Yin took off her helmet and found a spot to sit. "So? Are you gonna start talking or do I need to get my husband on the line to get you to talk." He teased as he took a seat.

"What's there to talk about. You already know what I just told Ana." Yin said.

"Ah finally let Ana in on the not so secret secret." He said taking a sip of his tea. "I hear there is going to be a party at the Farm later, you should go. Perhaps meet a new person." He said. 

"I don't feel much like partying." Yin said. "And I am sure I'll find someone in due time. I don't need everyone trying to set me up with someone." She said.

"It's a party not a hook up. You need some cheering up, and I think seeing everyone dancing will help you." He said sipping his tea.

"You could play your guitar." Athena said floating next to Yin. 

"Your ghost has a point. A party can't be a party without music." Devrim said with a smile. "Take some time off and enjoy the party." He said.

"I have a name you know." Athena said looking at the sniper. Devrim chuckled at Athena before sipping his tea.

"At least consider going." He said. "So how did your trip to Mars go?" Devrim asked.

"Not well. Ana was nice and all, but what I was looking for is locked up in the Tower under Zavala's orders." Yin said.

"Well I'm sure he will give you access to whatever tech you're looking for." He said.

"Not when what I'm looking for is a database of Exos." Yin said casually.

"And what would you want with something like that?" He asked sitting more alert and forward watching her. Devrim's eyebrows furrowed as he watched the Exo.

"Cause I wanna look into my past." Yin said. Devrim sat back in his seat and set his tea down. 

"The big guy isn't going to like that." He commented about Zavala. "Not saying you shouldn't look into it, but not exactly saying you should. What do you want to look into your past for anyway?" Devrim asked.

"Curiosity mostly. I.. I want to know who I was in the past..." Yin said as she looked down at the floor. "Part of me.. just wants to know. I know Zavala doesn't like us knowing our past, but I don't feel he gets to dictate how we guardians live our life." She said looking up at Devrim. 

"Well you certainly won't get access to that database as long as Zavala has it." Devrim said. "I suggest you relax enjoy the party at the farm." He said. 

Standing up Yin grabbed her helmet. "What time?" She asked. Devrim smiled and stood up to look her in the eyes. "It starts at 6pm, but it's a party that will go well into the night." He said with a chuckle. 

"I might even stop by for a bit. Marc wants me to get away from all of this for a little bit." Devrim commented as he gestured around the empty church.

"Well I shouldn't keep you from such a busy task you have." Yin said with a chuckle. "Maybe if you can escape your busy schedule I'll probably see you at the party." She said holding out her hand for Athena.

Athena floated above Yin's hand and looked over at Devrim before looking back at her guardian. "Ready to leave?" Athena asked.

"Yep. Time to head to the tower before going to the Farm." Yin said just before being transmatted to her ship. The trip to the Tower was short, and even landing in the hanger made for an easy walk to her apartment.

Yin waved at Holiday as she passed, but kept walking not wanting to get into another talk about Sparrow parts, or Jumpship engines. As she walked through the main plaza of the tower Rahool was decrypting an engrams for several Guardians. Banshee had his own crowd of people all waiting patiently for him.

Heading off the the other end of the tower, Yin stopped and watched a few Guardians head down to the lower annex of the tower. Heading off to her apartment, Yin stepped inside and stretched. "Ah home sweet home." Athena said as she flew about the apartment. 

Yin walked into her room and started taking off her armor. She carefully took it off to make sure it didn't slam into the floor. Laying it all out on the bed, she opened the chest of drawers to put on some civilian clothes.

Putting on the blue jeans, Athena floated into the room. "Why do I have a feeling you're not going to that party?" Athena asked.

"If I wasn't going, why am I getting dressed?" Yin asked as she grabbed a tank top. Slipping it on real quick, she looked at her Ghost.

"Wait you're actually going?" Athena asked sounding shocked. "I thought you would of stayed here to try to steal the database from lock up." She said. 

"I want to know who I was, but not that badly." Yin said as she moved one of her gauntlets so she could sit on the edge of the bed. Putting socks on, she glanced up at her Ghost. "It will be okay Athena." She commented.

"I'm just... Stunned. You usually don't want to go to parties. You and Scorpion usually did your own thing." Athena said.

"Yeah well, I live a new normal. My routine is changed, and my life is different. Only major difference is I didn't have to add a number to my name." Yin said as she grabbed her boots. "Also I think I need to get out of here more often." Yin added.

"So why not move? I know this place has sentimental value, but it might be good to change where we live." Athena said.

"This is my apartment Athena. Yeah it stings walking in and not having her here, but I'm not just going to uproot myself and move when I can make new memories here." Yin said as she stood up. Grabbing her brown vest, she quickly put it on before grabbing her acoustic guitar. 

Holding out her hand, Athena floated down to it. "So I think we should go to the farm, hang out kind of a pre-party set up to get things going and from there see how this party goes." Yin said.

"And no thinking about how much you want to break into the vault hidden near Zavala's office and definitely no feeling down in the dumps?" Athena asked.

"Well... Maybe a little bit of heist planning." Yin said. Athena gasped and flew back a bit. "I'm kidding. Heists are complicated and right now I don't want to think about complicated." She said. 

Athena floated back to Yin's hand. "You better be kidding." Athena said before transmatting Yin back to her ship. Another short flight across the Earth and Yin landed on the dirt path just outside of the farm.

She watched as people already gathered for the party. Slinging her guitar over her shoulder, she walked further into the area and found an out of the way spot to tune up her guitar.

"Are you supposed to be providing the music?" A male Titan asked. Yin looked up and looked at the human that had spoke to her. 

"Thought I would play some music." She replied. "Why you have a problem with it?" Yin asked.

"No ma'am." The Titan said sounding formal. Yin let out a sigh and looked back at her guitar. "Just trying to make conversation." He added.

"You'll have to forgive him. He doesn't fully know how to make small talk." A warlock said draping an arm over the Titan's neck. "Cool guitar by the way. Hope to hear you playing some awesome songs." She said. "Come on Dave, let's get you out of here before you embarrass yourself more." The warlock said dragging her friend away.

Yin could hear the Titan asking his friend how much she had to drink already. Going back to her guitar, she strummed a few cords before seeing someone walking over to her. Letting out a sigh, she looked up at an Awoken Warlock.

She looked at the woman taking notice of her short dark blue mohawk, pale blue skin, and glowing neon blue eyes. The Warlock looked rather dashing in her black coat with a red under shirt. She wore clawed gloves that were black, with red metal feathers forming the gauntlets up to her elbows.

"Mind if I hang here? Won't be much of a bother." The Warlock asked. 

"Go ahead. I was just practicing." Yin said as she gestured for the Warlock to sit. The woman smiled and found a spot to sit. 

"Names Ashe by the way. You are?" The Warlock introduced herself. Yin looked over at the Warlock. "Yin." She replied.

"Nice to meet ya Yin." Ashe said as she stretched. "So got to ask. Are you like a social pariah like myself?" She asked.

"What?" Yin asked. "I just chose to sit out of the way to practice my guitar." She said. "Why are you a social pariah?" She asked.

"Oh! You've not heard of me. Ha! Okay that's kind of awesome." Ashe said trying not to laugh. "Hey! Medusa! Come on out." Ashe said holding out her hand. Her Ghost soon showed up and Yin took in the sight of the miniature Harpy floating above Ashe's hand.

"Ugh. I was sleeping." The Ghost said as it looked up at Ashe. "Huh? Oh company. Grand." It said.

"They've never heard of us!" Ashe said excitedly. The Ghost tried to roll its eye at her. "It's so exciting when people don't just ignore me!" She said.

"Right." Yin said as she looked at her. "And why do people ignore you?" She asked.

"Why? Oh you sweet Exo you. I study Vex. Like study study them I even forged Medusa her own shell! Look how awesome it is! Vex technology is so elegant and majestic!" She said excitedly. Ashe held out her Ghost towards Yin for her to see.

"This is rather embarrassing. Can I go back to sleep?" Medusa asked in a flat tone. Athena hovered behind Yin and looked at her Guardian. 

"Fine. Go back to sleep Medusa." Ashe said. "Anyway back to what I was saying about Vex Technology. It is so elegant and their design makes for strategic defenses." She said. "Do you know some can even protect themselves by manipulating time around them!" She said excitedly.

Ashe's Ghost vanished and hid. "So you study the Vex?" Yin asked as she set her guitar aside. Ashe chuckled a bit. 

"Study is an understatement. I lived among the Vex for a while. They didn't notice me because the armor I wore mimicked them and since Medusa has a Harpy she they didn't attack her." Ashe said with a chuckle.

"Okay... I can see why people avoid her..." Athena whispered. Yin pushed her Ghost away lightly. "So what stopped you from living among them longer?" Yin asked.

"Oh I got shot by a fellow Guardian. Guess my outfit was to convincing for some." Ashe said. "Do you know that Sniper Rounds to the gut really sting? Especially when they miss vital organs. Oh that was a day." She said laughing.

"Anyway people avoid me because of all of that. I have several theories involving Exos and Vex, but I've never found any conclusive evidence." Ashe said. "Perhaps you'll let me poke at that mind of yours." She said reaching out to Yin.

Yin gently pushed her hand away. "Perhaps not when there is a party going on five feet away." Yin said. Ashe pulled her hand away and rubbed her chin looking at the floor.

"Hmmm yes yes. That does make some sense. But what if? No no I'm sure that's not how it works." Ashe said as she stood up. "Perhaps there is some connection between them, but what?" She muttered to herself as she walked back and forth. 

Yin watched the Warlock for a bit. "I need to look into some things. Yes yes the books should have what I'm looking for." Ashe said as she walked away. "Medusa, time to leave!" She said holding out her hand. 

The Harpy shell Ghost showed up. "Good. I don't like how much noise is happening. To many people." Medusa said before Ashe transmatted off the farm. 

"Definitely got to watch out for her." Athena said. Yin looked over at her and sighed. "Athena, you do realize that she might have answers. I'm not gonna discount her cause she goes off on tangents about the Vex." Yin said.

"Hey! Titan lady! Come play a funky beat! Wee need music for this party!" A Warlock called out. Her Titan friend grabbed her before she could fall over.

"So sorry ma'am. She got hammered." The Titan said. "But uh... Could you come play music?" He asked.

"Dave! I don't play music!" The Warlock slurred her words. Yin chuckled and stood up grabbing her guitar. "Come on Athena, seems I'm needed for the party." Yin said as she walked out to the gathering of Guardians.

The group cheered as Yin started playing music. Spending several hours at the party, Yin took a small break to talk with Devrim. As the party wound down, Yin checked in on the Warlock and Titan that first talked with her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Yin asked as the Warlock clung to the Titan.

"Yeah... She does this a lot." The Titan said. Yin chuckled softly. The Titan lifted up his Warlock friend.

"Well just make sure she gets some rest. It was nice meeting you." Yin said as the two transmatted away. Holding out her hand, Athena hovered over it. "We should head back. I want to relax." Yin said.

"Of course." Athena said as she transmatted Yin to her ship. A short flight back to the Tower and a small jaunt home, Yin put her guitar away and changed into some simple clothes. Sitting down on her couch, Yin kicked up her feet.

Athena floated down into Yin's lap and got cozy. "Today has been so weird. Do you think we will see that strange Warlock again?" She asked.

"Oh I'm sure we will. Pretty sure anyone that has lived with Vex, are very determined for information." Yin commented as she sank a bit into her seat.


	4. Blinded by the Light

Heading past the iron gate, Yin followed the stairs down into a small hallway. On the right side of the hallway was a door leading to a large open area with several rows of weapons on display. At the far end of the room sat a large curved desk, with a single person standing looking up at a monitor. 

As she approached, her footsteps echoed in the large open room. The figure at the desk turns to look at Yin. "A rare sight these days. Have you come for one last minute request before the Forges close?" They ask with curiosity.

"I'm sorry Ada-1, but I'm not here to forge any weapons." Yin said as she approached. The figure stayed quiet and watched Yin carefully.

"Then why have you come here Guardian?" Ada asked as Yin stepped closer.

"I've come seeking answers." Yin said as she looked over the scattered papers. The Exo stepped closer to Yin.

"And why seek me out Guardian? There are plenty who can provide answers." Ada replied. Looking up from the desk at the female exo beside her she let out a small sigh.

"True, but you're the only person I've ever met with a 1 attached to their name." Yin replied. Ada took a step back and curiously looked at Yin.

"What are you after Guardian?" She asked. 

"As I said I came seeking answers." Yin replied and turned to face Ada-1.

"No. You're after more than answers. You're seeking something. Something the Vanguard don't want you to find." Ada said. 

"I am seeking out my past." Yin said. "Zavala doesn't want me searching for it, but he shouldn't get to decide for everyone." She said firmly.

"Well aren't you a defiant one." Ada said with a chuckle. "I may not have all the answers, but perhaps I can set you on the path you wish." She said.

"I'll take what I can get. Especially since the Clovis Bray data is under lock and key behind Zavala." Yin said. Ada watched her for a moment before turning to the computer.

"Tell me have you ever heard of...." Ada said before being cut off by her screen turning red.

"All Guardians! This is a calamity protocol! Return to the Last City!" Zavala's voice boomed out of the monitor. Yin watched the screen for a second before taking a few steps.

"Guardian wait!" Ada said as she reached out to stop her. The message played again from her monitor. Stopping Yin looked at the fellow Exo. 

"It will have to wait Ada. Tell me when I get back." Yin said before turning and heading back out the way she came. Several Guardians poured out of a hallway and headed to the landing pad near by. 

Yin turned left and headed up the stairs to the Bazaar. As she reached the top, she noticed the Traveler was glowing. "Athena, prep my Jumpship." Yin said as she started running across the marketplace.

"What's the plan? Wait don't tell me you're jumping!" Athena said as she worked at prepping Yin's ship. She didn't reply to her Ghost as she ran. "Guardian wait!" Ikora barely got out as she watched the Titan jump off the tower.

Ikora rushed to the railing and leaned over watching Yin slide down the side of the wall. As she looked over the edge she watched as a black and white ship fly fast past the wall and the last glimmers of the Titan being transmatted.

"Please don't do that again." Athena said as Yin settled into the seat of her ship. Flipping a few switches, she banked the ship to turn. "It was fine. Beside don't have time for the mess that was the landing pad." Yin replied as she leveled out her ship.

"You still could of warned me." Athena pouted as she settled in. Yin chuckled a bit before putting in the location data of where to go. As the ship approached the coordinates, Yin slowed the ship down before being transmatted on to the ground.

Taking a few steps from her landing zone, a bright light washed over her making her stagger a bit. "Yin, the Traveler is doing something." Athena called out looking up at the big orb hanging in the sky.

Yin felt like she had been energized by the light. Taking a step made her almost trip. The light had made her faster and she wasn't used to the new found speed. "Guardian! Come here please!" A woman called out as she saw Yin.

Carefully making her way over, Yin looked at the woman. "Do you know what is going on? My students are terrified." The woman said.

"I'm sorry. I just got here." Yin replied. "Do you need someone to stay and help ease their minds?" She asked.

"I've got this Titan, you go see what all the fuss is about." A booming voice said from behind Yin. Turning around, Yin instantly recognized the man before her. "Thank you Lord Shaxx." The teacher said.

Yin gave a nod and turned to leave. She had forgotten about the speed boost and almost slammed into a wall. Jumping up in the air, Yin felt lighter than air. 

As she landed, Yin could hear a wave of screams coming from further in the city as another pulse of light washed over everything. "We should hurry." Athena said. Using the gift of speed she had been given, Yin rushed through the city closer to the Traveler.

A few more waves of light washed over her each one stronger than the last. She noticed several hunters helping get people to safety and stopped to help a few guide people safely through the crowds.

Once she had finished helping guide people, she turned to take a step towards the Traveler just as another burst of light washed over her. This time the light threw her with ease against a wall. "Yin!" Athena called out before rushing over to her.

"I'm fine." Yin said as she stood up. Athena's shell moved to make a furrowed brow at Yin, before relaxing a bit. "I've got incoming transmissions from.. Eris Morn." Athena said.

Yin nodded and continued walking as she listened to the the messages. Just as the transmission ended, a blinding light washed over Yin. The world faded and Yin could barely make out Athena's voice calling out to her.

A series of images flood Yin's mind before she jolts awake. Looking around, she realizes she is still in the city. Her Ghost floated around another Guardian getting in their face. 

"Either you are here to help or you're just taking up space. So if it is not to help move on!" Athena said berating the Hunter. The Hunter took a step back as Athena got in their face.

"You'll have to forgive Athena." Yin said as she stood up. The Hunter looked past the Ghost in his face. Athena turned around quickly and rushed over to Yin.

"You're alive!" Athena said practically pushing Yin when she slammed into her. 

"Okay wow... That was impressive. Have you been working out?" Yin joked. She looked at the Hunter who gave her a nod before vanishing down an alleyway. Looking up, Yin noticed the Traveler was healed.

"I was afraid I had lost you. You're lights went out." Athena said softly. Yin placed a hand over her Ghost and gently moved her away.

"I'm okay. It's gonna take a lot more than a light show to kill me." Yin replied. "How long was I out?" She asked.

"14 hours." Athena replied.

"Really?" Yin asked. "It felt... Well like a matter of seconds. Is that what sleep is like for humans?" She asked.

"How should I know. I'm a machine." Athena said. "Though, I wonder if that is how it felt when Sagira took over someone's Ghost." Athena said as her shell moved into a more inquisitive look.

"I... I had these images that flashed before me... I think they are fragments of.. memory." Yin admitted.

"Let's get you home and we can discuss from there." Athena said as she floated over Yin's hand.

"No.. take me to the courtyard of the Tower. I need some time to think, and I need to visit Ada-1." Yin said. Athena nodded and transmatted Yin back to her ship before they headed to the tower. 

Landing in the courtyard, Yin looked over at the gunsmith and stared for a second. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Athena asked.

"It's nothing. Well maybe it is something, but nothing at the moment." Yin said as she started to walk past the Cryptarch. Heading down to the Bazaar, Yin could see Ikora pacing back and forth. Stepping slightly past the Raman shop, and down the stairs.

Following the stairs all the way down, she took an immediate right and stopped in her tracks. "Where are the banners?" Yin asked. Athena looked up at the bare wall.

"I don't know." Athena said. Yin looked at the right side of the wall in front of her and noticed the pathway had been gated shut. Walking over to the gate, Yin reached out shaking it finding it to be locked. 

Looking over her shoulder for a second, she turned back the gate. "Yin... Please don't do what I know you're thinking of." Athena said. "Maybe we could ask Drifter where she went." Athena suggested.

"Or I break the lock and the next one and we investigate Ada-1's area." Yin replied.

"Or, and hear me out on this one, we don't do that and investigate the rest of the tower." Athena said. Yin looked at her Ghost as she raised her right fist. "Yin don't!" Athena said before Yin blindly threw a right hook breaking the lock. "Are we sure you weren't a cat in a previous life?" Athena asked.

Yin gave a shrug before heading down the stairs. Heading to the next gate, Yin looked in through the gate to the large room. "It's all gone. The displays, the desk, everything." Yin said as she looked in.

"Something tells me you're gonna break this lock as well." Athena commented. Yin looked at her and let out a sigh. "No need. If there is nothing there, then no need to break the second lock." Yin commented.

Leaning against the wall, Yin stared at the floor. "What now?" Athena asked. Staying quiet for a moment, she looked up at her Ghost. "Yin, I am with you until the end. Wherever this road leads us." Athena said.

"I know, but if something goes wrong we need something in place." Yin said. 

"Who would I contact?" Athena asked. "We don't know many people who would rush to our side. It's not like when Yang was around." She said.

"Scorpion." Yin replied. Athena looked a little shocked at Yin's answer. "What? I think if anyone could help bring me back to me it would be her." Yin said.

"Are you sure you would want to have her see you in a crisis?" Athena asked.

"Like you said Athena, we don't have many options." Yin said. Rubbing her forehead, Yin looked at the floor again. 

"Are you okay?" Athena asked as she got closer. 

"Just thinking over the images I saw when the Traveler knocked me out." Yin replied.

"Could you tell me about them?" Athena asked.

"They are... Complicated." Yin admitted. "Not everything came through crystal clear. Images of fighting Vex in the snow, a glimpse of Ana Bray in some facility, two men with their kid, a splash of blue and yellow exo." Yin said. 

"Anything else?" Athena asked. Yin shook her head and stood up more. "We should talk to Ana." Athena said.

"I'm sure we will have the same luck we had on Mars. We won't get answers from her beyond what we already have from her." Yin said. 

"So what do you suggest we do? We don't have very many leads. Seeing as how Ada-1 is gone and you refuse to talk to the one lead we do have." Athena said.

"How would that conversation go? Hi Ana, I got my ass kicked by the Traveler and saw you in some kind of fragmented memory. Mind telling me about any Clovis Bray facilities your from your family that I don't know about." Yin said.

"Okay point taken, but still she is a lead." Athena said. Yin patted Athena gently as she walked past. "Hey! You'll damage my ears." Athena said as she floated away. 

"Come on Athena, you know I won't damage your ears." Yin chuckled as she walked back up the stairs. "Besides we have to go track someone down." Yin said.

"Who?" Athena asked.

"Ana Bray." Yin replied as she casually walked up the stairs. Athena's shell swirled around in joy before floating off after her Guardian. "She is the only lead we have." Yin commented.

"Oh? So was a certain Ghost the one that persuaded you?" Athena asked as she caught up to Yin.

"Hmmm nope can't think of one that comes to mind." Yin teased.

"See if I revive you next time you need it." Athena said. Yin chuckled at Athena's comment. "You know I'm kidding Athena. Besides, you're the best Ghost I know." Yin said. Athena spun her shell around in joy and floated closer to Yin.


	5. Cold Harsh Truths

The snow crunched under Yin as she walked across a vast plane of snow and ice. "Do you think we will find what we are looking for here?" Athena asked.

"I don't believe Ana Bray has any reason to lie about her family's company or any locations associated to her family." Yin replied as she looked at her Ghost. "More importantly, you see it right?" Yin said as she looked out over the horizon.

Athena turned her gaze to the horizon to see the looming pyramid. "Just like the other places." Athena commented. Yin nodded and turned to walk away from the imposing shape. 

"So what now?" Athena asked. Yin continued to trek through the snow as her ghost followed. Athena flew into the fluff off the back of Yin's armor. "Cozy back there?" Yin asked.

"Yes. At least until the shooting happens." Athena commented. Yin chuckled softly as she walked through the snow. Her armor made her stand out against the white snow of Europa.

As she walked, the wind started to pick up. Snow flew past making it hard to see. Even with low visibility, Yin spotted the red painted building just as Ana had described. Making her way there, she spotted several Eliksni watching her curiously as she approached the building. 

"Why aren't they shooting?" Athena asked softly as Yin approached the damaged wall. Yin stopped and looked at the torn metal, then over her shoulder at the Eliksni that watched. 

"I don't know." She replied as she readied her shotgun. "Stay hidden and stay close." Yin said softly.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Athena replied as they walked further into the building. Heading down the snow filled hallway, Yin soon found stairs that lead down further. 

Once she approached the door, the center part spun before the doors slid open. Yin held up her hand to block some of the light for a second before looking around the large empty room. The words Bray Exo Science stared at her on the side of a raised platform.

Stepping further in, her footsteps echoed through the empty space. "I don't like this." Athena said. Yin stepped over an Eliksni body. "Who killed them?" Athena asked.

Staying silent, Yin continued to look around the empty space. Several terminals were still sitting on their desks untouched. Stopping at one terminal, Yin tapped on it, but got no response from it.

"This place still has power, but... This terminal doesn't work." Yin commented. Athena scanned it real quick before hiding close to Yin. "I couldn't get it to function. Sorry." Athena said.

"Don't apologise kitten, I'm not expecting these to work." Yin replied. Lowering her shotgun, she moved through the area looking around. Heading up a set of stairs on the right side of the room, Yin saw more dead Eliksni, as well as several damage Exo bodies. 

Looking at the desk, she noticed a statue. "It looks like Banshee." Athena commented. "Could he have something to do with this facility?" Athena asked.

"A problem for another day. We have other things to worry about." Yin replied as she walked kicking a piece of a broken Servitor out of the way. Stopping before a door on her right, she looked at it.

Stepping away from it, she headed down the stairs at the back of the room leading her back to the main room. The back left corner had an open door with a hallway that curved around to the right. 

"What do you think you're doing guardian?" A voice called out from behind Yin. Turning around, she was met with a familiar Titan. If his voice hadn't given him away, Zavala's armor and blue skin would have.

"I'm surprised you're here." Yin commented. Zavala scowled and stepped closer. Letting out a sigh, Zavala watched her. 

"Europa is off limits. Not to mention I know why you're here Guardian." He said. Zavala's voice had anger and disappointment laced into every word he spoke to Yin. 

Yin put her shotgun on her back to take off her helmet. "Why? Because the Vanguard say so?" Yin asked. "Because you're to afraid to get answers?" She said. 

"Because all of this, the Bray Legacy, Guardian's pasts are dangerous things. We should not know such things." Zavala said. "Is your past worth losing yourself over? Ana Bray is lucky, but she was just as driven as you are to find your past Guardian." He said.

Yin gripped her helmet with one hand. "So what, I walk away from all of this and just forget. Move on with my life and pretend this place doesn't have meaning?" She asked. Zavala stayed quiet as he watched the Exo before him.

"Just because you don't want to know doesn't mean I don't want to know. All of this, this place has meaning to me. I need answers." Yin said.

"What you need is to not stray from the light Guardian." Zavala replied. Yin threw her helmet in anger making it bounce off the floor. The helmet clattered to the ground before settling.

"Stop telling me what I need!" Yin said forcefully. Zavala stood firm in his position as he watched her. "All you ever do Zavala is dictate how Guardians should be. Every threat that comes at us you stand firm and lock down the City. You demand we don't seek answers and you demand we accept that our past lives mean nothing." She said.

"When Cayde died the entire universe felt his light go out. His killers roamed the Tangled Shore and you demanded we forget about it. Let the killers go." Yin continued. "You're closest friend was killed and you did nothing. You demanded all Guardians sit back and forget about Uldren Sov and his Barons." She said.

Zavala flexed his fist at her words, but stayed silent. Yin took a step back and let out a sigh. "Are you done throwing a tantrum Guardian?" Zavala asked. "We didn't have the resources to go on a man hunt. We were recovering from the Red War. Everything we do is under scrutiny. You are a shining example for the people of the Last City. What example do you set with this quest for your lost memories? For revenge for Cayde's death? Do you even stop to think about how people of the City view you Guardian?" He asked.

"With all due respect Commander Zavala, how about you shut the hell up." Athena said as she uncloaked herself between Zavala and Yin.

"Excuse me?" Zavala asked with a tone of anger.

"My Guardian has been nothing but be a boon for the people of the Last City. Yin is kind hearted, and when you gave the Calamity Protocol order, Yin rushed to the City even so much as to jump off the Tower." Athena said. "She gave up chasing her past to protect people." She continued. 

Zavala watched Athena as she flew closer to him. "You want to be angry look to other people. Ikora built a Vex Gate in the Tower. Osiris used the Sundial to break time and free Saint-14." Athena said.

"Athena, let it go." Yin said. Walking over to her helmet, Yin picked it up and inspected it. Zavala watched as Yin moved across the room.

"What do you hope to achieve looking into your past Guardian?" Zavala asked. 

"Answers. I've had stuff on my mind since Cayde's death. I followed my Wife to the Tangled Shore. Try as I might to convince her not to kill Uldren Sov, we eventually drifted apart." Yin said. "More recently when the Traveler knocked me out, I had these visions, pieces to a puzzle I don't understand." She continued.

"You're going down a dangerous road Guardian." Zavala said. Athena flew back over to Yin to hover over her shoulder. "There might not be a way back if you seek your past." He said.

"I've lost so much already Commander." Yin said. "If I can find myself, then maybe I can stand taller for the next Guardian, or to inspire civilians of the Last City. You're not an Exo, you don't know what it is like to know you're real name, to have fragments of memories, what it's like to wonder how you became an Exo." She continued.

Zavala let out a heavy sigh. "You're right, I don't know what it is like, but I can tell you for certain that by doing this you could lose yourself trying to be who you no longer are." He said. "Who you were died during the Collapse, you're someone new and you should just move forward Guardian." He said before turning to leave.

"We can't do that Commander." Athena said. "Not until we're sure the past doesn't hold secrets to stop us from moving forward." She said. Zavala stopped and looked back at Yin and Athena. 

"May the Light be with you Guardian." Zavala said before he left. Athena and Yin watched as he left. Staying silent for a bit, Yin looked at her helmet.

"Are you okay Yin?" Athena asked finally breaking the silence. Yin looked up as she put her helmet on. 

"I will be." Yin said. "Let's go before he doubles back to try and take us back to Earth." Yin said as she pulled her shotgun off her back and headed down the curved hallway. As she went further and further into the Exo Science building, she eventually came to a point where the building seemed to of been ripped apart.

A ravine stood between Yin and the next part of the building. "It's almost insulting how nature thinks it can stop you." Athena said as Yin got ready to jump across to the other side. The snow crunched under the weight of Yin landing on it. 

Climbing inside the new area, Yin was met with a hallway that lead to a small room. Stepping in, she looked to her right seeing another hallway. Once again she stepped past fallen Eliksni bodies.

"Something doesn't feel right Yin." Athena said as she cloaked herself and stuck close to Yin. Holding her shotgun at the ready, Yin slowly proceeded into the next room.

Looking to her left, she saw it was a full glass wall that looked out to a bigger section of the building. Off in the distance was a platform in the middle with a big sphere in the center. Lowering her shotgun for a second she stared at the sight before her.

"Welcome back Jun-3." A nearby terminal spoke. Yin aimed her shotgun at it almost pulling the trigger. Athena uncloaked and floated closer to the terminal. 

"Let's see if I can find any information." Athena said as she started scanning the terminal. "Huh... Seems like this wouldn't happen for any other Exo. Not that we have anyone we could ask to test." Athena said.

"I'm finding... A second code source that seems to be linked to you." Athena continued. "It's like your past self has left errant code that reacts to you being near." She said.

Yin walked closer to the terminal. As soon as she did the screen changed to show a map with a blinking light at a location further ahead. "Let's go." Yin said as she took a step away. The screen went dark and Athena flew after Yin.

Dropping down the small elevator shaft, Yin turned around and headed to the room before her. Once she was on it, it was more of a platform for part of the massive room. Looking up she saw the glass observation room that she had just been in. 

"There are a lot of dead Eliksni." Athena commented as she stayed close to Yin. She had cloaked to hide in case any fighting broke out. Heading to the door on the left side of the room, she found herself in hallway of lights that turned to the right leading to a large room. 

As she passed through the large room, she noticed a circular bot driving around cleaning the floor. Turning to her left, she entered a large room with six pillars evenly spaced out in the room. There were all manner of blinking lights in the room, mostly on the pillars. 

Heading through the door on the opposite end of the room, Yin found herself in another hallway that curved to the right. "How many hallways are there like this?" Athena asked as they made their way through the hallway.

"I don't know. What are all these lights?" Yin asked as she slowly walked through the hallway. She watched as something moved across the wall and pull a light out showing it was a storage drive before moving it somewhere else on the wall.

"Hard drives? I wonder what is on them." Athena comment. Heading out the door, Yin found herself on a small platform with stairs to her right leading to a bridge to the other side. Making her way across the bridge the door opened to another curving hallway. 

"If we weren't making progress, I would say we are walking in circles." Athena commented. Yin stepped into the hallway following it to a T junction. To her left was a door that opened to a large white room, in front of her was a door blocked by a few boxes.

Heading straight ahead to the boxes, she moved them aside. As soon as the doorway was clear, the door opened to a small room with a terminal on the left side of the room. Approaching the terminal, the screen lit up like the one in the observation room. 

"Welcome back Forerunner." The terminal said as she got close. Athena floated close to it to scan the terminal.

"I'm finding similar hidden code on this terminal much like the last one." Athena said. Touching the screen made a video start playing. The video was of Yin in a room she didn't recognize, wearing a heavy winter jacket.

"If you're seeing this.. it probably means we have been rebooted again. Which means I no longer exist. So hello Jun-4, I'm Jun-3." The video said. Yin watched as the video version of herself let out a soft sigh. "There is no easy way to say this, but Clovis Bray the First is a monster. To ensure that there is evidence against him, I have hidden recordings that only we can access. Jun-1 and Jun-2, our predecessors also hid logs, and managed to get them off of Europa." The video said. 

"No doubt you are probably wondering how you have access to this log and how it is safe guarded against the man who for all intensive purposes made us immortal." The video said. "We have our original to thank. She had the forethought to interweave our body with a unique blend of technology so our frame can access her code." The video continued.

"She even hid a journal in our room for when Jun-1 came into being to help teach her how to write code. Our original was amazing. I wish we could have met her." The video said. Yin watched as her reflection took a moment of silence before looking back at the camera. "I know this log probably won't answer everything, but that is why you must seek the other logs and get the whole story. I wish I could, but with the Vex invading Europa it is to dangerous for me to venture off planet." The video continued.

"Speaking of which, I should probably get back before Clovis-23 notices I'm not on the front lines anymore." The video said. "One last thing before I end this log, not all the logs will turn on automatically. Some will have special requirements before they work, but I know you can figure them out. Good luck Forerunner." The video concluded before the screen changed to a map of Europa with four blinking lights in different locations.

Yin looked at the map as Athena scanned it. "Yin would you like me to make a copy of the videos we find?" Athena asked as she looked at her Guardian. 

"Can we transfer them to a hard drive? The originals I mean." Yin said.

"We could, but we don't have a spare hard drive. That I know of." Athena commented. "We can always come back for the originals we know that no one else can access these since the key to them is literally built into you." She said to Yin.

"Yeah." Yin said sounding distracted. Athena floated over to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Athena asked. Her shell drooped a bit in concern. Yin placed her shotgun on her back and scooped up her Ghost. 

"I am with you by my side Athena." She replied.

"I am not leaving your side Yin, not even for a moment." Athena said. She floated out of Yin's hands and back to the terminal to make a copy of the video log and the code itself. 

"I wonder why I didn't get rebooted." Yin commented. Athena looked up at Yin and floated over to her. "I mean when you brought me back to life I knew my name was Jun-3, but this log assumed that I had been rebooted." Yin said.

"In a way you did get rebooted." Athena said. "Just not through the process that Exos probably normally got rebooted." She said. "What matters is that you somehow escaped being rebooted a fourth time during a Vex invasion." Athena added.

"It was more of a curiosity than being upset. If I'm still Jun-3 then I must have been pretty badass back then." Yin said.

"Badass enough that I didn't find you here on Europa." Athena said. "You ready to hunt down the next log? It's not to far away." She said. Grabbing her weapon off her back, Yin nodded at Athena.

"Let's go then." Yin said as she watched Athena vanish. Heading back out into the hallway, Yin found the large white room on her right as she got to the T junction again. Heading through the room, she made her way up the small ramp to the hallway in the back. 

Heading out the door she noticed the platform had a gap, that was easy to jump across. She then found a hallway filled with platforms that she easily traversed. On the final platform she looked up seeing another one that looked out of place, but instead turned to follow the walkway she was on.

Yin had to crouch to enter the small space before dropping down to the floor below. The large room had four large pillars evenly spaced with large gaps on either side of the main walk way. Straight ahead of her was the platform she had seen from the observation room. "You don't think that orb is our next terminal do you?" Athena asked as Yin walked forward.

As she started to make her way across the room she heard a metallic sound and noticed a grenade land in front of her. She braced for an explosion but was met with a wall of ice.


	6. Light vs Darkness

Turning around Yin saw the person before her was a Titan wearing solid white armor holding a sniper rifle with two blue fish painted on the side of it. A Ghost floated out from behind the mysterious Guardian and Yin noticed the small round black shell with red painted triangles near the eye of the Ghost.

"Is that?" Athena asked softly as she uncloaked. The mysterious Guardian lowered his sniper rifle and stared at Yin.

"You died. I know you both did." Yin said. "I buried you both on Venus." She said.

"And I discarded your broken frame out into the ocean of Titan." The Guardian replied with a heavy Russian accent. "But then again, timelines can get so very messy." He added. 

Yin watched as he took off his helmet. She recognized the black Exo with red eyes and red paint across his face. Over his left eye was a red star with the area over his right eye being painted solid red. He had four small antennas that were low on the back of his head.

"I see you're at a loss for words Yin." The Guardian said. "No matter, I will kill you and toss your body down this pit, just like on Titan." He said as his mouth lit up with red lights as he spoke.

"I wonder if Stasis will make killing Athena more enjoyable than crushing her with my bare hands." The Guardian said. Athena immediately cloaked and hid close to Yin. The Guardian laughed as he watched Athena vanish.

"Don't you dare touch her." Yin said sounding angry. The Guardian laughed at Yin's statement. 

"You said the same thing last time and then begged me not to hurt her as I crushed her." He said. Yin gripped her shotgun and watched him.

"How are you alive Yang? I watched a Vex Hobgoblin shoot through your void shield and destroy your Ghost. I watched as you were gunned down by the Vex." Yin said.

"Is that so Yin?" He asked as he watched her. "Guess your Yang was to weak to survive the Red War. Just as weak as my Yin was then." Yang said. 

"The difference is you murdered your Yin. I just had to watch as the light was ripped from my Yang." Yin said.

"Awe boo hoo. You watched us die to the Vex." Yang said mocking her. "You're nothing more than a poor excuse for a Guardian. You were in my timeline, and you are in this one." He said. 

"So what, you came here to harrass me?" Yin asked. "Stop me from finding my past?" She asked.

"I don't give two shits about you finding your past." Yang said as he stepped closer. "So how about we stop all this talking and finally put an end to the age old questions." He said.

"What do you mean?" Yin asked. Yang tossed his sniper rifle to the ground. 

"Light vs Dark. Ice vs Fire. Good vs Evil." Yang replied as he took up a boxer stance. "So drop your gun and remove that helmet." He said.

Yin set her shotgun down and mirrored his stance. Yang let out a chuckle before lunging forward. His fist became covered in ice and connected with Yin's helmet.

Her helmet shattered on impact and launched her back smashing through the ice wall. Yin tumbled across the ground before coming to a stop. "One hit and you're already on the ground. Pathetic." Yang said.

Yin stood up rolled her shoulders before charging at him. Her fist connected to his arms as he blocked her. "That tickles. Where is your precious light to help you?" He asked before grabbing her and throwing her back across the room towards where she dropped in.

"I was hoping for a challenge. Seems I only got disappointment. Where is your fire? Do I have to threaten people you care about?" Yang asked as he moved closer. "Do you even have people you care about?" He asked.

Yin started to pick herself up before feeling his foot slam her back down the the ground. "Honestly why struggle anymore. Salvation is coming to this timeline. You've already seen it. Mercury, Mars, Titan, Io, the Moon, Europa." He listed off. "The Traveler will fall just like you will." Yang said pressing down on her back.

"Here I'll make it fair." Yang said moving his foot and kicking Yin across the stomach making her slam against the wall. "Broken once again. Nothing to live for. So how about Athena just turns herself over so I can destroy her. Nice and cleanly." Yang said.

"Did you always blabber so much Dimitri?" Yin asked. Yang looked right at her and clenched his fist. "Oh I'm sorry did that bother you?" She asked as she started standing up. 

"Don't ever call me that name!" Yang said as he threw a punch. Yin moved slightly to the side as he punched the wall. "I will end you!" He said going to punch her again.

Yin made an upper cut motion connecting her fire hammer to his chin sending him flying backwards. Yang slammed to the ground. "No you won't." Yin said. 

Yang got up and shook off her hit. "That's better." He said sounding smug. "Hit me with everything you got." He said as he charged at Yin. 

Putting away her hammer she moved to dodge a punch and returned the attack. Eventually they both connected a punch with each other sending them sliding away from each other. 

"It's a shame really. We could of made good allies." Yang said. "To bad you have to die now." He added as he dove to grab his sniper rifle. Yin watched him dive for it and chucked a grenade at him before jumping to get to cover. 

As she flew through the air she tossed her hammer at him. Yang rolled forward and used a sniper round to destroy the hammer. He then quickly flipped the rifle around to bat the grenade back at Yin.

The grenade exploded near Yin launching her down to the floor and started burning her. "Nice try Jun, but you aren't going to win with cheap tricks." Yang called out. 

The fire died down after a few seconds. "I do like the sudden fire you had, but it's time I quenched the flame that burns in you." Yang said. He jumped across the pit to where Yin had gone. 

Turning the corner he aimed the sniper rifle and didn't find Yin. "Where did you go? Hiding?" He asked. "You're only delaying your death." Yang called out. 

"Just waiting for you to get closer." Yin said as she grabbed the barrel of the sniper rifle and moving it out of the way so she could punch Yang. He was caught off guard by her attack that he dropped the sniper rifle.

Yang went back on the attack and swung at Yin. She grabbed the sniper rifle and jumped back to the center of the room to avoid Yang's stasis punch. "Typical. Running again." He called out as he chased her. 

"Running implies I'm trying to flee you Dimitri." Yin said.

"I told you not to call me that!" He yelled as he chased after her. Yang jumped into the air before slamming back down to the ground with his fist. Stasis spread from the the point of impact toward Yin.

Jumping out of the way she watched as one of the stasis crystals knocking her shotgun off into the pit. Landing on the circular platform next to the sphere, Yin placed Yang's sniper rifle on her back as she manifested her light into a large hammer made of fire. 

She made a small jump as she slammed down sending a flame tornado toward an incoming stasis wave. The two elements collided making steam rise. "That hammer won't save you Yin." Yang called out. 

"You know, you seem to lose your cool a lot Dimitri-8." Yin said as she slammed the hammer down again.

Yang slammed his fist down blocking the flames with more ice crystals. "You're just trying to rile me up Jun-3." He said as more steam was made. 

"It has been working so far." Yin said as she spun like a top toward him smashing through some of the stasis crystals and smashing right into Yang sending him flying. 

Yang slammed into the wall he had hit Yin against. He stood up and stared right at her. "Where did all this strength come from? What will do you have to live?" He asked. "You have nothing!" He shouted before charging at her. 

Yin let out a soft sigh and waited a moment before spinning with her hammer. She slammed his side, but used the momentum to move him. Turning around she changed how she was moving to slam him into the ground. 

As soon as she slammed him against the ground, she quickly moved the massive hammer out of the way making him bounce up in the air. In one fluid move she smacked him as he fell back down sending him bouncing across the ground towards the circular platform 

Yang slammed into some tools sending them flying over the edge. He stopped in the small divot of the floor. Slowly standing up, he looked at Yin who stood proudly as she made the hammer bounce in her hand. As she made this motion the hammer faded away and she reached for the sniper rifle. 

"You don't have it in you to kill me. It goes against the Light." He said giving a half hearted chuckle. "You could never kill another Guardian permanently." Yang said as he leaned against the sphere. 

Yin stayed silent as she got closer. "I know you want to turn me over to the Vanguard. Lock me up." He said. "We both know I'll break free and hunt you down." Yang said. 

Stopping in her tracks she watched him speak. "You're right. I can't kill you in cold blood." She said unloading the gun and tossing the ammo off the side. Yin then threw the sniper rifle towards him.

"You know I have ammo. I have no problem shooting you in the back." Yang said. 

"I know." She said calmly. "Go ahead and pick it up." Yin said as she drew a gold and black hand cannon from her behind her. One of the small benefits of having a moment of reprieve allowed her Ghost to transmat a weapon in for her. 

"The moment you draw your weapon to kill me, I will defend myself." Yin said as she made sure he saw the gun in her hand. "You have a way out of all of this. You can cut your loss and leave. Go back to your timeline and forget about me." She said.

Grabbing the sniper rifle, Yang loaded it in front of her making the barrel glow white. "This doesn't have to end with your death." Yin said.

"You know it does Jun." Yang said. As he raised the gun to aim at her, Yin quickly drew her hand cannon firing off several rounds to his left. As she fired a line up across his left side, one round connected with Yang's Ghost making it explode with a burst of dark energy.

The two were pushed by the blast making Yang miss his shot and knocking his rifle from his hands. As Yin collided to the ground her hand cannon slid across the room and off the ledge into the pit below.

Yang scrambled to his Ghost grabbing the fragments. "Rokka!" He screamed out in anger. Turning he grabbed the sniper rifle and started to reload as Yin rolled over onto her stomach to get up. "You killed him! I'll make you suffer!" Yang shouted as he got closer.

Hearing the reload, Yin grabbed a shard of her helmet and rolled over tossing it at him. The piece smacked him making him flinch and shoot a round right next to her head. Quickly scrambling to get up, she tackled him making him drop his rifle. 

Smashing into the ground, Yang eventually broke free and pushed Yin away from him. "I will hurt everyone you hold dear. You will beg for death, but I will make sure you see them all suffer." Yang said as he walked to his sniper rifle. 

Getting up, she watched as he reloaded the rifle making the barrel glow again. Charging him, Yin slammed into him making the rifle tumble off the ledge. For a bit the light emanating from the barrel lit the pit before vanishing. Yang pinned Yin down by her throat over the edge of the circular platform he gripped tightly.

"I'm going to rip Athena to pieces. I'm going to make you watch her suffer. Just like on Titan in my timeline." He said as he held her.

"You won't ever touch her." Yin replied.

"Oh? You're out of tricks. No more guns. No more Light. You lose." Yang replied. Yin looked him in the eyes and let out a soft sigh.

"Goodbye Dimitri-8." Yin said softly as she used her left hand to ram a small knife into his head. Yang's grip loosened and the wound oozed with Vex juice. Yin pushed him off of her and sat up and looked over at his body laying there.

"Is it over?" Athena asked as she uncloaked and moved closer. Her left cat ear had a chunk missing out of it. "Are you okay?" She asked getting close to Yin.

Looking at the body before her, she pulled the knife out of his head and looked at a small etching in the blade. One emblem etched into the blade was a hexagon made of six triangles, while the other one was three chevrons stacked on top of each other with the letter Y on top of the hexagon with the letter S on top of the chevrons.

"Yin please speak to me." Athena said sounding scared. Yin looked at her Ghost while tucking the blade away into it's hidden holster on her hip. 

"Your ear is damaged. When we get back to our apartment I'll fix it for you." Yin said. Athena glared at Yin a bit. Reaching out, Yin gently grabbed Athena and pulled her closer. 

Athena relaxed a bit before flying out of Yin's loose grip. "How are you doing? That had to be though." Athena said as she looked over at the dead exo. Standing up, Yin looked at the body laying there. Yang's lights had gone out and Yin tapped him gently with her foot. 

"Honestly, it hurts. Just as it did on Venus." Yin said.

"Are we going to bury them like we did on Venus?" Athena asked. Yin stayed silent for a bit.

"Yes." She finally replied. "They probably don't deserve it, but it wouldn't feel right throwing them into a pit." Yin said as she moved Yang's body to make him sit upright. 

"He was going to kill us." Athena said.

"He was." Yin said softly as she walked over to the ledge, and sat down with her legs hanging off the edge. Athena floated closer and hovered next to her. She stayed quiet as she looked at Yin before looking back at Yang's body. 

"Athena?" Yin asked breaking the silence. Athena turned back to her Guardian and looked at her.

"Yes Yin?" She replied as she floated over to Yin.

"I really appreciate you." Yin said. "I know I've asked you to do a lot that goes against the Vanguard, and maybe even the Traveler." She said. "I want to apologize for putting you in such a position." She said with a soft sigh.

"Please don't apologize Yin. You're my Guardian, I trust you will do the right thing. I'm with you til the end. I mean it." Athena said. "Plus it did feel really great yelling at Zavala earlier." She added.

Yin chuckled softly before reaching out and gently tapping Athena. "Boop." Yin said softly. Athena floated back spinning her shell a bit. 

"When you feel up to it Yin, the next terminal is near by. I'll go ahead and scan it to make a copy." Athena said as she floated away to the terminal. Lights emanated from Athena as she scanned the terminal.

Yin watched for a bit before getting up and moving closer. Fixing the terminal to sit up right again, she touched the screen making it turn on. "Welcome back Forerunner Jun-3." The terminal said. The screen blinked off for a second before turning back on.

A video log was waiting for Yin to press it. She reached out to press it but stopped short of the screen. Looking at Athena, she let out a soft sigh. "No matter what this log has in store Yin, I'm beside you through it all." Athena said before.

"Thank you Athena. I couldn't have done any of this without you." Yin replied before pressing the screen watching it come alive.


	7. Remnants

Reaching out Yin pressed the screen making the video play. "You better keep this one short. We're exposed out here and if the Vex manage to get here." A female voice said from off screen. 

"I've got it. Just give me a second." Jun-3 said as she looked at the screen. "Sorry this log will have to be short, but with everything going on I can't spend to much time recording." She said.

"Seriously why are you leaving these logs? If Clovis finds out were as good as rebooted." The woman said.

"He won't. Thanks to my original." Jun-3 said looking away from the screen. "Now will you shut up please." She added before looking back at th screen. "You'll have to forgive Juliet-10." She said.

"I'll keep it short. I'm leaving coordinates to a building for authorities to check out. There you'll find the biggest secret of the Exos. It... It's painful so if you go Jun-4 just know that even without a stomach it will turn." Jun-3 said. 

"Wrap it up Jun. I think we've got company." Juliet-10 said as she walked into view. Juliet was a silver Exo with orange eyes. She had a military looking snow outfit on with a pistol at her side. 

"Good luck Forerunner." Jun-3 said before the video ended abruptly. Yin stood up and looked around. Athena floated up to Yin.

"Well that certainly was... Is everything alright?" Athena asked. Yin looked at her Ghost.

"Yeah, can you transmat Yang, Rokka, and my helmet back to my ship?" She asked her Ghost.

"I'm a little offended you doubt my abilities." Athena said as she floated over to Yang's body before he vanished in a trail of lights. She did the same with the destroyed helmet and the Ghost fragments. "I've got your back up armor on standby if you want me to bring that here." Athena said.

Thinking for a moment Yin looked at Athena. "Yeah, I should probably change my armor since my helmet is destroyed." She said.

Athena brought in a bundle of armor that made a loud thud sound as it hit the ground. Walking over to the bundle of black armor, she started stripping out of her current armor. As the pieces fell from her, Athena was transmatting them back to the ship. 

Quickly putting on the new gear, Yin held the angled helmet in her hands. "I don't really like this gear." Yin commented.

"You wore it when we went to Mars last time. You even used that flat plate to protect you from the Psion's sniper round." Athena commented.

"I know, it's just... Uninspiring." Yin commented. "Functional yes, but ugly." She said as she put on the helmet. 

"Well it will only be for a little bit." Athena said as she floated closer. "Your other armor is secure in your ship." She said.

"We need to change your shell. At least temporarily." Yin said reaching out for Athena. The Ghost flew away from her.

"Touch it and I shove you down the pit." Athena said.

"You threaten me if I damage your ears and now when you have a bullet hole in one of your ears you won't let me change it?" Yin asked.

"That's cause this is a badass battle wound. I narrowly escaped being hit with an Izanagi's Burden round." Athena said. Yin let out a sigh and shook her head. 

"Fine, but when the ear falls off I don't want to hear any complaining you lost it." Yin said. Athena stayed quiet for a moment. 

"Okay let's change my shell. Do you have another cat one?" Athena asked. Chuckling softly, Yin reached out for her Ghost.

"There should be a spare in the ship, but if not there should be a good temporary shell." Yin said. Athena stayed silent as she transmatted her standard plain shell in. Yin temporarily changed out the shells and watched as the cat shell vanished. 

"I only found a few on the ship." Athena said. One transmatted in and Yin caught the sphere shell. Putting it on Athena, the Ghost let out a sigh. "This is humiliating and a little insulting." Athena said.

"What's wrong with it? It looks good." Yin said.

"You made me a snowball and what are these? Twigs? Why do I have twigs in me?" Athena asked. "We're on a moon covered in snow and you made me a snowball." She complained.

"Okay I get it, but it's either a snowball, a standard shell or the hat." Yin said.

"Give me the hat." Athena said. Quickly changing the shell, Yin watched the snowball and the standard shell vanish. A small golden hat transmatted in and Yin caught it before delicately putting it on the core of Athena.

"So what do you say we find these missing logs cowgirl?" Athena asked with a very fake accent.

"I regret ever getting you that hat." Yin said as she started to walk. 

"Wait wait wait! You're just gonna go without any weapons?" Athena asked. "Here let's arm you with this, this, and... Oh yes definitely this!" Athena said in her normal voice as she transmatted a new shotgun, an auto rifle and a sword in.

Yin managed to catch the two guns and watched as the sword stabbed the ground. "Careful! You'll damage the blade." Yin said as she quickly put the guns on her back. Grabbing the handle, Yin pulled the sword from the ground and checked the curved blade for any damage. "Seems like Black Talon is alright." Yin said as she placed it on her back before grabbing the shotgun to load it. 

"So... Now that all the excitement has calmed down, what do we do?" Athena asked. "We still have two terminals to find and we have the coordinates to whatever it is your past self found." She said.

Standing still, Yin thought for a moment. "We have something more important to do first." She said with a sigh. Athena stayed quiet and flew over to where Yin was holding out her hand. 

Hovering above Yin's hand, she looked up at her Guardian. "Don't worry Athena, we are not leaving Europa." Yin said as they were transmatted out of the Bray facility.

As soon as Yin landed outside in the snow, Athena looked around. "Are you sure this is the place?" She asked her Guardian.

"Yeah. This is the place." Yin replied. It took several hours, but Yin managed to dig a hole in the surface of Europa. Athena floated down into the hole and transmatted Yang's body into it. She then transmatted the Ghost fragments in with Yang.

Flying out of the hole she hovered over Yin's shoulder. "I've marked these coordinates so we have a way back here." Athena said. "Not that I think of we will come back to this grave." She added.

Yin started shoveling snow back into the hole. Athena stayed quiet as Yin worked. When the hole was filled, Yin stood back to look at the small mound of snow. 

Athena transmatted the shovel back into the ship. "Let's go Athena." Yin said as she turned to walk through the snow. Her Ghost followed closely and cloaked herself.

"If you need to talk, I'm here." Athena said.

"I know Athena, were going to find those last two recordings and any secrets they have to hold before heading back to the tower." Yin said. "It shouldn't take to long." She said.

"Well partner, let's get going!" Athena said tipping her hat as best as she could. Yin let out a soft sigh as they walked. "What?" Athena asked.

"Nothing, just haven't heard your bad cowgirl accent in a long time." Yin commented. "I'll be happy when we get a cat shell back on you." She added. 

"What's wrong partner? You don't like my hat ma'am?" Athena asked.

"I like the hat. Just prefer your cat shell. This one... Well let's just say you're very close to sounding like Drifter." Yin said. 

"Oh come on sister, I don't sound that bad do I?" Athena asked mimicking Drifter's voice. "Hive! Bring a sword! Bank those motes to summon a primeval!" Athena continued.

Yin chuckled softly. "Okay okay I get it." She said. The snow crunched beneath her with each step.

"Hey Yin?" Athena asked softly as she floated behind Yin. 

"Yes Athena?" Yin asked. Athena floated close to her Guardian and stayed hidden. 

"When we get back home, can we relax on the bed? You know just not have some grand adventure for a bit." Athena said. "I'm pretty sure the Dawning is coming soon. It will be nice to see Eva Levante again." She commented.

"Sure. After all of this, whatever it is we find her, we can relax. I'll need time to go through what we are collecting currently and try to figure out where the other logs are." Yin replied. 

"So should we head to those coordinates from the latest video, or find one of the other two logs?" Athena asked. Stopping Yin looked around for a second. 

"We should probably head back into the Exo Science labs. That's where at least one of the video logs is." Yin said before walking off towards the labs again. This time it was easier for her to see without the blizzard. 

Walking towards the building, the Eliksni that had stared at her the first time through, seemed even more curious. Yin watched as a Captain of the Eliksni got closer than the Dregs under his command. 

Holding her shotgun, the Captain stepped back out of her way. "Why don't they attack us?" Athena asked from her cloaked location. Yin stayed silent until they were in the building.

"I don't know." Yin finally replied. Heading further in, she saw several Eliksni that were moving dead bodies. As soon as they spotted Yin, they stopped what they were doing and scurried away. 

Taking the stairs to her right, she headed up to the small rooms she went through and stopped at the doorway that lead in a new direction. "According to the data we do have, the next terminal should be this way. From what I can tell this doorway leads to a place called Creation." Athena said.

"Where were we when found the others?" Yin asked.

"A place called Eternity." The Ghost replied. Looking over her shoulder, Yin noticed the Eliksni once again observing her. "I kind of miss when they would just shoot at us." Athena commented.

"It is very unnerving." Yin said as she walked through the doorway. As she walked down the hallway, she looked down at the ground she saw more hard drives like the hallways she passed through in Eternity. Heading further in she stopped in a room with Exo bodies in tubes hanging. 

"Talk about unnerving." Athena commented as she uncloaked. Floating around Athena scanned one of the tubes. "It's hard to think that you might of been in one of these at one point." She said.

"Yeah. It's odd to think about." Yin said as she approached the tube. "I think it's safe to say the terminal isn't in here." She said as she looked around. 

Heading further into the facility, the winding hallway lead to a large room with more Eliksni in it. Off to the right of the room was an open area and a big circle on the wall. As she stepped closer to the railing, a large ship slowly flew through the open area with the circle opening to let it pass. 

There was a quiet stillness as Yin looked at the Eliksni. They stared back at her for a second before a Vandal lifted his rifle and shot at her. The round hit her making her stumble a bit. "That's more like it." She commented before jumping over the railing to the floor below. A few other Eliksni shot at her, but they didn't have the same stunning effect the first round did.

Drawing her shotgun, she blasted the Vandal that had shot her. A few Dregs ran away to find cover, but ran right where Yin had thrown a grenade. The Captain rushed over punching her to the ground knocking the shotgun out of her hands. It slid across the ground and fell down a hole through the blasted open wall.

"Really? Another one?" She commented about losing her weapon. Rolling out of the way of the Captain stomping down, she drew her sword and gave it a swing. A burst of void energy launched from the sword and hit the Captain killing him instantly. Looking around, Yin saw no more enemies.

"Well good news, your shotgun isn't lost. I'm looking at it." Athena said as she uncloaked. "It's just down a floor. Wonder why these shot at us and not any of the others." She said as she floated over to her Guardian.

"Don't know." She said as she put the sword on her back. Stepping over to the hole in the wall, she leaned over to look at where her shotgun was. "We should look around first. My shotgun should be fine." Yin said. 

"Well where do we start?" Athena asked as she watched Yin walking around. 

"I figured I would walk around until a terminal lights up and says Welcome Back Forerunner." Yin commented with a shrug. Walking around the room, she found a hidden corner with a terminal. Getting close to it, the screen lit up.

"Welcome back Forerunner Jun-3." The terminal said.

"Found it." Yin said. Athena floated over and hid close to her. Reaching out, she pressed the screen. She was met once more by her reflection, of a life that was once hers.

"So... Well this is... Well awkward comes to mind, but it's more than that. I don't know what you will be like, if we will be the same after a reboot, or if we will be wiped clean, but what I do know is I am Jun-1, and this is the closest I could get a terminal without him finding out." The video said. "If you don't know what I'm talking about, then.. well I guess I should explain. You see Clovis Bray is brilliant, but an egotistical madman. He created an A.I. in his image, and that A.I. is what helps create Exos." Jun-1 said.

"In any case, I joined the Forerunner program to help people and because... Well our original, she didn't have much time left." Jun-1 said before casting her gaze to the ground. "It will make sense if you read her journal and view her old video logs. You should be able to find them in Eventide. I've got to wrap this up before I'm found. Good luck, whoever I turn out to be." The video said before the screen turned off. 

Silence filled the room once more. The only sound came from another ship floating through and the doors opening and closing to let it through. Athena scanned the terminal before looking at her Guardian. "So that was a lot to unpack. I wonder if I can find anything about the Forerunner program. You know while we are here." Athena said.

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea Athena." Yin said. "I'm gonna retrieve my shotgun." She added before walking away. Heading over to the hole in the wall, she looked down the hole and spotted her weapon. Jumping down she landed and looked out the doorway to a hallway. 

"You want to go look don't you?" Athena asked as she floated down. 

"What? No I think I just want to retrieve the journal and head back home. At least for now." Yin said. Her Ghost looked at her before giving a slight nod. "There is a lot to unpack from everything we've done here." She said picking up her shotgun. 

Jumping back up a floor, Yin started walking back to the front of the Exo Science. Once outside in the snow again, she summoned her Sparrow. "You know before the Golden Age people used to drive something that looked like your Sparrow. Except it had wheels." Athena commented.

"Yeah I've looked them up. I wonder what it was like to drive a motorcycle." Yin said as she sat down on her Sparrow and leaned back. Athena got close to her Guardian before Yin drove off. She propped her feet up in front of her with the six exhaust ports, three on either side of her seat, roaring as she drove. 

Driving through a cave system, Yin soon found herself slowing her Sparrow down to look at the ruins. "Can you scan the area for some kind of directory? Might help us locate where my original lived." Yin said as she stopped the Sparrow.

"I can certainly try, but don't expect a miracle." Athena said. "Hmmm my general scan is coming back with nothing. Sorry. Looks like this is a dead end." Athena said. 

"Don't apologize Athena. At a glance this is clearly ruins. It's possible that wherever my original lived is gone." Yin said. "Perhaps we should head back to the Tower." She commented. 

"Are you sure? We still might be able to find something." Athena said.

"We found a lot already Athena." Yin said. Staying silent for a moment. "Besides, I think I need to recover from fighting Yang. Even if he wasn't ours, it's.. still something that I need to process." She admitted.

"Well partner I've got your Jumpship ready to go. Just say the word and I'll transmat us Sister." Athena said.

"I definitely have to fix you back up with the Cat Shell when we get home." Yin said with a soft chuckle. Athena transmatted them into the Jumpship. Once they were settled in, Yin looked over her shoulder at the back of her ship to see her Sparrow secured to one side of the cargo bay. Her old armor was secured to a mannequin, except for the helmet which was stored in a box next to the armor.

"Let's head home Athena." Yin said as she touched a couple of buttons and flipped some switches. The Jumpship sprung to life once she gave the ship its heading. Europa quickly vanished from sights as the ship flew away.


	8. Triumphs and Decorations

Walking through her Apartment, Yin watched as Athena excitedly flew past her to the living room. "There is so much to do! Decorations, cleaning, maybe even cooking, but I'm not entirely sure about that." Athena said as she looked around.

"Couple of things come first Athena." Yin said as she carried a couple of boxes. Walking to the back wall, Yin set the boxes down and looked at the empty shelf. "I think it's only appropriate that we start with these." She said pointing at the boxes. 

"You already gave me back my old, yet new shell." Athena said. "Got to say I'm gonna miss the hat, but it feels so nice to be back in this shell. Even if it's a new one." She said.

"I've even got a few back ups loaded into the Jumpship just in case." Yin said. "Besides, I hear the Dawning, or what used to be the Dawning was about giving gifts." She said.

"You know you didn't have to give me anything." Athena said as she floated closer. "I also can't open boxes so that is kind of a bummer." She added. Picking up an oddly shaped tall box, Yin cut it open before pulling out a display box holding Athena's old Cat Shell with the damaged ear.

"You got it in a display case!" Athena said excitedly before floating around at a fast speed.

"Slow down, there's more. I'm just hiding the best part for last." Yin said as she put the display on the shelf. Athena floated over to scan the display. 

"How can there be more to this gift? It's already perfect." Athena said making her shell twirl around in excitement. "Wait there is writing on the front?" Athena asked.

"Yep." Yin said as she leaned against the back of the couch. Athena scanned the display again.

"I think I'm going to cry. It's so beautiful." Athena said. Yin chuckled as she stood up. "Okay please say you'll say it out loud cause I bet it sounds amazing." She said looking at her Guardian.

"Okay. I can read it out loud." Yin said with a chuckle. "On Europa, Athena dodged a powerful Izanagi's Burden shot like a total Badass." She read the display.

"Oh that is so cool. Thank you Yin. This is such a wonderful gift." Athena said. "Sorry I haven't gotten you anything." She said.

"It's okay Athena, I've got a couple of other things to put on this shelf." Yin said as she moved the empty box and picked up the larger one. Opening the box, she pulled out another display with the fragments of her broken helmet. Despite being broken, the helmet was in the same shape as if it was whole. 

Setting it on the shelf, Athena looked at the writing. "On Europa, Yin was confronted by the past and the Darkness." Athena read out loud. Looking over at Yin, Athena stayed silent. 

"What?" Yin asked as she spotted Athena staring at her. 

"Just kind of admiring you for doing this kind of thing. We should decorate with Dawning stuff once we are done with this." Athena said. Yin chuckled softly as she grabbed another display out of the large box. "What is that?" Athena asked. 

Putting the display box next to the helmet, Athena saw that it was a dagger. "The knife Scorpion gave you?" Athena asked.

"In a way she was there on that milestone with us. So this is my way of honoring that, and in a way it is me accepting that I have to move on." Yin said. Athena looked back at the knife and floated to look at the words on the display.

"On Europa, a Scorpion's stinger stopped the Darkness from extinguishing the Light." Athena read out loud. "Honestly I think if Scorpion sees this it might go to her head a bit." Athena added.

"Like your display hasn't done that to you already." Yin joked as she patted Athena gently.

"Rude!" Athena said floating away. Yin laughed and leaned against the back of the couch looking at the three new display cases. 

"With that out of the way, it's time to decorate for the Dawning." Yin said. "I was thinking maybe the spare room, at least for this year, would be our Dawning room." She said.

"It certainly would fill the room, but what about when the Dawning is over?" Athena asked.

"I was thinking maybe we make it a display room. We can put my old armor in there, our three new displays, maybe some weapons." Yin commented. "Anything that we se fit." She added.

"So kind of like it was before, but this time it will be our stuff." Athena said.

"You got it Athena." Yin said. "However for now these three will remain here in the living room while our Dawning tree goes up in the triumph room." She explained.

"Sounds lovely." Athena said. "I'll transmat the supplies into the Triumph room." She said as she floated off down the hall. 

"Sounds good. I'll be there in a second." Yin called out. Watching her Ghost float off, Yin stood up before heading to the spare room. As she stepped into the room, she saw several boxes that her Ghost was floating near.

"All the supplies we need have been transmatted in thanks to Eva Levante and Amanda Holiday." Athena said. Yin walked over and knelt down to open the boxes. 

"I'll have to see Grandma and Holiday and thank them for the supplies." Yin said as she pulled out some decorations. "But for now we decorate." She said draping some lights over Athena. 

"I just got these ears!" Athena said as she watched Yin walking over to a wall to decorate. Giving a slight chuckle at her Ghost, Yin looked over.

"You could help hang those lights. It's not like I put that many lights on you." She replied. "But it does look good. Just glad you're not a real cat tangled up in the tree lights." Yin said. 

"Please get these lights off of me. It's really distracting." Athena said as she floated closer to Yin. Reaching over, she untangled her Ghost from the lights. 

"There, you're free." Yin said. Athena gave a twirl once she was free. "Happy Dawning Athena." She said giving her Ghost a gentle pat.

"Happy Dawning to you as well Yin." Athena replied with another twirl as she watched her Guardian decorating the room.


	9. Joyful Beginnings

"Ah! Guardian! So wonderful to see you again." A familiar voice rang out to Yin. Looking at the older woman before her, Yin felt a sense of comfort and happiness.

"Hello Grandma." Yin said as she took in the sight of Eva Levante and the surrounding Dawning decorations. The older woman gave a soft chuckle before placing a hand on Yin's arm.

"How are you doing?" Eva asked. "I know we briefly spoke during the Festival of the Lost, but a lot can happen in that time." She said.

"And a lot has happened since then." Yin replied. "I'm still trying to process all of it." She said. Eva watched and gave a soft smile.

"Well I am here if you need to talk darling. In the meantime, if you're not to busy I have some deliveries for you to make." She said looking at Yin.

"Of course Grandma. I'm happy to help." Yin said. 

"Good, here is your first one. Please take it to Commander Zavala." Eva said holding out a cookie. Yin took it carefully, and looked past Eva to where Commander Zavala stood. 

"He and I are having... Well we aren't on the best of terms right now." Yin said as she focused back on Eva.

"All the more reason to take him this cookie. The Dawning is a celebration, and a time for friendship when people need it the most. So please take him the cookie." Eva said.

"Of course Grandma." Yin said with a small head nod. Stepping away, Yin carefully made her way over to Zavala. Snow had covered parts of the Tower and made it hard to be sneaky. As she approached the snow crunched under her boots.

Zavala turned to look at who was approaching and locked eyes with Yin. She froze as she locked eyes with Zavala. "Guardian." He said gruffly. There was a silence that fell between them. Zavala went to speak, but was cut off by Yin holding out the cookie.

Reaching over he took the cookie. "I know this doesn't fix your trust in me, but..." Yin trailed off.

"But it's the Dawning Guardian." He said. Yin stepped closer to the railing next to Zavala and leaned looking out over the city. Zavala turned around to lean next to her. "Something is on your mind. Is it about Europa perhaps?" He asked looking over at Yin.

"A lot happened out there. There is still much I don't know. I am getting closer to an answer." She said. Zavala stayed quiet as he watched her. "When the Dawning ends, I am going to continue my search." Yin said.

"You know I don't approve looking into one's past. You're becoming obsessed like Ana was." Zavala said. Yin stayed quiet. "What you're doing is dangerous." He said.

"You don't understand Commander." Yin said softly. Zavala and turned to look at her better.

"Then help me understand." He said. Looking over she let out a soft sigh.

"I've been trying to get you to understand, but I aired my concerns when we were on Europa. You didn't listen then, so how will now be any different?" She asked. Zavala watched her closely. "Besides, this is not the time to discuss this. The Dawning is in full effect and I don't have the energy for a fight." Yin said.

"When the Dawning is over, come by my office." Zavala said. "We will discuss this all then." He said. "For now, you should probably head back to Eva Levante." He added.

Yin looked at Zavala before standing up. "I'll try to swing by after the Dawning." She said. "But I can't promise anything." She added.

"Even if you just stop by my office after the Dawning, that will be enough." He said. "Now go, Guardian, I'm sure Eva has much for you to do." Zavala said. Stepping away from Zavala, Yin headed back to the center of the Tower.

"Welcome back Guardian. Did you deliver the cookie?" Eva asked with a soft smile. 

"Of course." Yin replied. "You said I had more cookies to deliver." She said 

"Yes. This one goes to Amanda over in the Hanger. Could you please deliver it for me?" Eva asked as she held out a cookie. Taking it, Yin held it carefully.

"Of course Grandma. I will return in a bit." Yin said before heading off to the Hanger. Making her way there, she easily spotted the blonde woman kneeling next to a Sparrow that was in pieces. Crossing the Hanger, Yin stood near Holiday.

"Guardian! So good to see you!" Holiday said as she stood up with a smile. "What brings you by?" She asked. Yin held out the cookie and Holiday gave a soft laugh.

"Thanks Guardian!" She said as she took the cookie without wiping the grease from her hands. Yin could hear Athena making a disgusted sound. "Hey did you get the gift I sent you?" Holiday asked.

"That was another reason I wanted to stop by. To thank you for helping deliver those decorations." Yin said as she found a spot to lean against. "And to see how you were doing." Yin said.

"Me? Same old same old." Holiday said. "More importantly how are you doing? Last time we actually spoke you were very down." She said leaning next to Yin.

"I had a lot on my mind. Still have a lot on my mind." Yin admitted. "However it is the Dawning and I need to not worry about any of that at the moment." She said.

"Atta girl! Relax a little and enjoy the Dawning." Holiday said. "Oh before I forget, I got you something." She said. 

"Oh?" She asked as she watched Holiday get up and walk away. "You didn't have to get me anything." Yin said.

"I know I didn't Guardian, but that's what the Dawning is all about, gifts for those you care about." Holiday said as she grabbed a box and walked over to Yin. "Here you go." She said holding out the box.

Yin took the box and carefully opened it. Reaching into the box, Yin pulled out a small statue of her ship. The base of the statue was a nice dark wood, that contrasted against the solid gold ship. 

"Well? Do I know how to pick em or what?" Holiday asked. Yin gave a soft chuckle as she looked at the blonde.

"Thank you Holiday. I actually have a place for this to go back in my apartment." Yin said. Athena scanned the statue, before transmatting it out of Yin's hands.

"I've safely transmatted it to our apartment." Athena said. 

"Thank you Athena." Yin said with a chuckle. Holiday took the box from Yin and tossed it just slightly to her side.

"Don't worry about the box. I've got it taken care of." Holiday said. 

"Thanks Holiday." Yin said. 

"Hate to cut this short, but I really need to get back to fixing this Sparrow." Holiday said. "Happy Dawning Guardian." She said as Yin stood up.

"Happy Dawning Holiday." Yin replied. She waved goodbye to the mechanic as she left the Hanger. Heading back to the center of the Tower, Yin saw Eva Levante surrounded by a group of Guardians. Waiting a few seconds, she watched as they all left before she approached.

"The cookie has been delivered Grandma." Yin said.

"That's wonderful!" Eva replied in a happy tone. "Now Guardian, I have one last delivery for you to make." She said. 

"Okay Grandma." Yin said as she held out her hand.

"This goes to the Tangled Shore." Eva said as she handed over the item. Yin looked at it before turning her gaze back to Eva. 

"This doesn't look like Candy Ghost for Spider." Yin said.

"No, there is someone else who gets that. You'll know when you find them." Eva said. "Now go on." She said trying to shoo Yin away.

"Okay?" Yin said as she walked away. Once she was a far enough distance from Eva, she looked at Athena. "That was weird right?" She asked her Ghost.

"Weird seems like an understatement. Are you ready to transmat?" Athena asked.

"About as ready as I'm ever gonna get." Yin said. Athena transmatted Yin to her ship, and once in her ship, Yin flipped a few switches and the ship sprung to life. "To the Tangled Shore then." She said.


	10. Caught in a Spiderweb

Yin didn't bother changing into her armor that rested on the mannequin in the cargo bay of her ship. She knew she wouldn't be there fighting and the landing area wasn't that far from Spider's lair so even if she got shot, it wouldn't be that big of a deal.

Landing on the Tangled Shore, Yin looked around and saw several Eliksni and Scorn fighting. They were too busy shooting each other, that she could casually stroll to Spider's lair. Heading down into the hidden area, she walked into the room where Spider sat.

"What brings you here Guardian?" The Eliksni asked with a slight wheeze to his voice. "Come to do business?" He asked as he sat more forward. 

"Just deliving something and then I'm leaving." Yin said. The Eliksni chuckled as he sat back. 

"You can leave the Candy Ghost over there and be on your way." He said with a dismissive wave of one of his hands. Another fidgeted with a dead Ghost as he watched her.

"This is for someone else." Yin said. Spider stopped for a second before letting out a deep laugh. 

"For my pet! How rich. Head down that hall." He said. "And Guardian, do come back when you're done. I have something I wish to discuss with you." Spider said stopping Yin in her tracks. Looking at him for a moment, Yin soon headed down the hallway to the left of the room.

As she stepped around the corner, a wrench flew past her smashing into the wall. Yin looked at the figure that had thrown the wrench. "Sorry. I didn't know you were going to be there." He said with a soft tone.

Yin stood still as she looked the figure over. "It can't be." Athena said softly. The man stood there before turning his head away, the hood of his cloak hiding his face. "Can I help you with something?" He asked.

"Yes, I've got a delivery for you." Yin finally said. She carefully approached the Hunter and pulled out the Bittersweet Biscotti. "I don't think we've met." Yin said.

The Hunter turned and looked at her. "My name is Crow." He said as he watched the Titan getting closer. "You can put that over there." He said pointing to a clear spot on the table.

"I'm Yin." She introduced as she put the Biscotti down for him. She was about to say something when a Ghost uncloaked near Crow. 

"I'm Glint, I'm Crow's ghost." It introduced. Athena uncloaked and looked at the other Ghost.

"I'm Athena, Yin's Ghost." She said as she floated close to Yin. Crow leaned against his table and let out a soft sigh. 

"Is everything okay?" Yin asked as she walked closer. She knew all to well that the man before, at least in looks, was Uldren Sov, but she knew that right now, he wasn't the man who killed Cayde.

"Just frustrated with a job, but thank you for your concern." He said. Yin stopped moving closer and looked at him. Taking a moment to herself, she looked back down the hallway she had come from and felt anger towards the Eliksni in the next room.

Crow noticed Yin's fist tighten, and he couldn't help looking a little concerned for his own safety. Yin turned back to look at Crow and noticed his look. Opening her hand, she relaxed for a second. "Sorry, I don't mean to make you uneasy." She said.

"You like many Guardians knew who I was before. The man I never wish to meet." Crow said. Yin dropped her eyes to the ground and gave a small nod.

"I knew him. However you are not him." Yin said as she finally locked her gaze with his. "That man died, and you are not him." She reassured. Crow watched her for a second before averting his gaze.

"I respect your wish to never know who you used to be." Yin said as she walked closer. Leaning on the table next to him, her eyes stared at the floor. Crow kicked a small rock with his foot.

"That means a lot to me." Crow said. "Is there anything else you need Guardian?" He asked as he stood up.

Yin looked at him and stood up as well. "I just came to deliver the Biscotti, and now I feel like I need to wish you a happy Dawning." She said.

"Thank you. Happy Dawning to you as well. Sorry I don't have a gift for you." He apologized. Yin held up a hand to stop his apology. 

"It's okay Crow. You don't need to get me a gift." She said reassuringly. "I'll try to stop by more to see how you're doing." She said. "Glint, if you feel Crow needs help, contact Athena and we will rush to help as fast as possible." Yin said.

"Thank you. Not many Guardians would help like you are offering." Crow said. "It's truly a gift of its own." He said. 

"Of course Crow." Yin said. "Again, Happy Dawning." She said as she lightly placed a hand on Crow's shoulder. She watched as he gave a soft smile before she turned to leave. Heading back down the hallway, she walked into the room with Spider and looked up at him.

"So, you've met my Pet." He said staring down at her. Yin let out a sigh as she watched him.

"Whatever speech you have, I don't care." Yin said. Spider watched her and sat back in his seat. "I just came to make a delivery, and I have done so." She said.

"And what if I have a job for you to do?" Spider asked.

"Then find someone else." Yin said. "I have to much on my own plate to handle your bullshit." She said.

"My such colorful language." He said. "Perhaps we can strike a deal." Spider said leaning forward. "After all you still owe me from when your wife brought you here." He said with a slight chuckle.

Yin felt anger rising in her again. Staring at him made her want to strangle him, to rid the Shore of the wannabe Gangster. "I see I have your attention." He said sitting back fidgeting with the Ghost in his hand. "I have a need for someone of your skills to help me with a little problem." He said. 

"Take it up with someone else." Yin said. "I have got other things to do." She said.

"Help me with my problem, rid the Reef of Xivu Arath's grip and perhaps I'll give you a reward from my collection." Spider said. Yin let out a sigh, and looked at him.

"Send me the details and if I have time I will help where I can." Yin said.

"Then we have a deal." Spider said. He gave a laugh as he watched Yin leave the lair. Once outside, she let out a sigh.

"Are we really going to help Spider?" Athena asked.

"We have no other choice." Yin replied. 

"Sure we do." Athena said. "We don't have to do a thing for him, we didn't agree to his help when Cayde died." She said.

"No we didn't, but we can't leave Crow in the clutches of that monster. So we are gonna head back to the Tower, talk to Eva Levante, and then we are going to talk to Zavala. After that we come back and we free Crow from Spider." Yin said.

Athena stayed quiet for a moment. "Athena, I know we were hunting down my past, but Crow takes priority right now." Yin said.

"I know Yin. You know I'm not questioning your judgement, I'm just processesing something. Glint seemed to be different, there looked to be a scar on his shell, perhaps Spider altered him in some way." Athena said.

"No doubt to keep Crow under control. We will save them." Yin said. "Let's head to the Tower." She said before Athena transmatted them into the ship. Sitting in her seat, she let out a soft sigh. Punching in the coordinates to the Tower, Yin looked back at her armor and her Sparrow.

Athena floated close to her Guardian and sat in her lap. "What if we can't save him?" She asked.

"We have to Athena. I might not of liked Uldren Sov, but Crow is not him." Yin said. "So we are going to save Crow and we will stop Spider." She said as the engines hummed while they flew.


	11. Determination

Transmatting to the courtyard of the Tower, Yin walked over to Eva Levante. The older woman smiled as she watched the Titan approach her. "So did you deliver the cookie?" She asked.

"Of course Grandma." Yin said before giving Eva a hug. 

"What is this for?" She asked Yin.

"Consider it a in case I don't see you when the Dawning is over hug." Yin said as she gently embraced the older woman. 

"Oh?" Eva asked as Yin broke from the hug. "And why might you not see me off?" She asked.

"A very important mission has popped up, and I need to deal with it." Yin said. "As much as I would love to keep running cookies to those in need, I have someone who needs more than cookies." She explained.

"I knew you were the right Guardian to send on that delivery." Eva said with a smile. Yin watched Eva before letting out a soft sigh.

"I'll try to stop by before the end of the Dawning, but I need to see Commander Zavala." Yin said. She gave Eva another short hug before making her way across the courtyard to Zavala. Once again the snow gave away her approach.

"Twice in one day. Another cookie delivery?" He asked. 

"Urgent request. Can we speak in your office?" Yin asked. Zavala's features hardened before giving a slight nod. Walking past Yin, he headed towards his office. She followed closely, and stayed silent.

The new elevator allowed them to get down to the right level much faster than the stairs. A short walk later, they were in Zavala's office. He glanced at all the bots standing around before closing his office doors. 

"What is so urgent that you needed to speak with me here?" Zavala asked as he crossed the room to his desk.

"Spider has a Guardian that needs immediate help." Yin said. Zavala froze in his tracks and looked at her.

"I've not sent anyone to the Reef. Are you sure they were a Guardian?" He asked. Yin walked closer to Zavala's desk.

"He is a new Guardian, and his Ghost has been damaged by Spider." Yin said. Zavala fell silent and deep in thought. 

"Spider is well connected. The Vanguard can not go against him." Zavala said. He quickly held up a hand to stop Yin's protest. "However, I feel confident in your abilities to help this Guardian." He said.

"I'm surprised you're sanctioning our request to help." Athena said. 

"Perhaps a certain Ghost helped me on Europa." Zavala said looking at Athena. "Or perhaps the fact that you have dropped the search for your past to help a Guardian you don't know was just the thing I needed to see first hand." He said turning back to Yin.

"His safety takes priority over my past, Commander." Yin said.

"Indeed." Zavala said. He reached under his desk and pulled out a box. "I was going to wait to give this to you, however I feel you need it now more than ever." He said putting it on his desk.

Yin carefully opened the box to find a helmet inside. It was already painted white and black. There were horns that curled back, and the elegance of the curves made Yin look it over a few times.

"I know your Ghost will double check to make sure there is no tracking device." Zavala said. "I had planned on it being for something else." He said. 

Yin held the helmet and looked at Zavala. "Officially you're not allowed back on Europa or to investigate your past." Zavala said. Looking back at the helmet she held it firm in her hands.

"In addition to that you may not go to the Tangled Shore to investigate Spider." He said. Zavala walked around his desk before moving closer to Yin and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Unofficially, should you happen to be on the Tangled Shore and end up saving a Guardian along the way, then I don't thing the Vanguard would be to upset." He said.

Yin looked over at him for a second. "Perhaps along the way, you might run out of fuel near Europa and have no choice but to seek shelter." He said looking her in the eyes. Zavala's voice had been much quieter for the second comment.

"Of course Commander. Thank you for the gift." Yin said. Zavala gave a nod before stepping away. "Happy Dawning commander." She said as Athena transmatted the helmet to the ship. 

"Happy Dawning Guardian." Zavala said as he walked behind his desk. Yin gave a small nod before leaving the office. She made it just outside of his office before transmatting back to her ship. Looking at the mannequin on her ship, she noticed the new helmet with her armor.

"It looks really good." Athena said. "And Commander Zavala is right. I double checked it for tracking devices and there are none." She said.

"I'm gonna put in the coordinates, and once we're on our way I'll change." Yin said as she flipped some switches and punched in the coordinates. The ship lurched forward before flying off. Standing up and heading to the cargo bay, Yin changed and placed her casual gear on the mannequin. 

"So how do we free Crow from Spider?" Athena asked. Yin looked over at Athena through her new helmet. 

"We do as Spider says. We break Xivu Arath's grip on the Tangled Shore." Yin said.

"How does that help Crow?" Athena asked.

"Spider messed up with his words. He said if we do as he asks, we will get anying from his collection." Yin said. "Since he values Crow as his prized item in his collection, all we do is ask for Crow." She explained. 

"Simple as that?" Athena asked. "What if he doesn't part with Crow?" She asked. Yin stayed quiet for a second. "We can't expect him to play fair." She said to Yin.

"Your right, and honestly if it fails, then..." Yin trailed off. "If it comes to it then we will find another way to save Crow." She said. "We have to save him Athena." She said.

"We will." Athena said. "I believe you can save him." She added before floating closer to her Guardian. Yin got back in the pilot seat, and got cozy, Athena floated into her lap. The gentle hum of the ship engines filled the ship as it travelled back to the Tangled Shore.


	12. Recollections

"You didn't have to tag along on this one." Crow said as he looked over at Yin. The soft glow of the campfire danced across them as they sat by it. Crow tilted his face slightly away so his cloak hood obscured his face. "However I appreciate it." He said.

Yin took off her new helmet and placed it by her feet. "Honestly, I kind of wanted some company." Yin said. "My recent missions have been solo and it's been trying to say the least." She said.

"It's hard to imagine you having to do a mission solo." He said looking over at her. Yin gave a slight chuckle. "I'm serious. You've got the Vanguard, and other Guardians." Crow said.

"Well my mission is not exactly something the Vanguard approve of." Yin said. 

"What kind of mission would the Vanguard disapprove?" Crow asked as he took a stick to poke the fire a bit. 

"I've been investigation my past." Yin said. Crow looked over at her and noticed how she stared at the fire. "It's a bit frowned upon, but I had questions and my past has answers." She said.

"And what kind of answers are you looking for?" Crow asked.

"I am trying to figure out why I'm in this body, and about the kind of person I used to be." Yin replied. "Even then, I've only found more questions instead of answers." She said. Crow looked up at the night sky for a second.

"No doubt your past is quite the mystery." He said.

"Yes. Being an Exo has plenty of mystery behind it, but even then apparently I was part of some program called Forerunner." Yin said.

"Quiet the name." Crow said. Yin gave a chuckle at his comment. "Have you found anything about it?" He asked.

"Found somethings, but not much. I had some set backs. The amount of time since the original program and my rebirth as a Guardian." Yin said. "Then something came up that was... Unexpected." She said with a sigh. 

Crow looked over and noticed how she leaned against her legs and stared at the fire. "It seems like you've got something you want to talk about." He said. Looking over at him, Yin scanned his features. 

"Is it about me?" Crow asked. Yin shook her head at his question.

"No, certainly there is part of me that finds this weird. However you are not that person anymore." She said. "I was just thinking about someone else." Yin said.

"Who were you thinking about?" He asked.

"Another Exo. He and I used to work a lot together." Yin said. "It's actually why I have the name I have." She said.

"Oh? What can you tell me about them?" Crow asked.

"His name was Yang. Not his real name obviously. Just like how Yin isn't my real name." She explained. "He and I were opposites, kind of." Yin said.

"Interesting. Yin and Yang. Harmonic symbol from before the collapse." Crow said.

"Well it meant more than that. I looked it up, and well things really worked out. We made our armor opposite of each other. Mine is black because my Exo body is white. His was white because his Exo body was black." She explained. Crow stayed quiet as she spoke. 

"Anyway we gained those nicknames when we teamed up. He was defense and I was offense." Yin said. "We were a formidable duo." She said with a soft chuckle. "There was this Exhibition match between Lord Shaxx and Lord Saladin. Where Yang and I fought six of Saladin's best in combat." Yin said with pride.

"Why would you fight other Guardians?" Crow asked. "It seems unproductive." He commented. Yin stopped her story and looked at Crow.

"Lord Shaxx believes the best way to better your skills is within his arena that he calls the Crucible." Yin explained. "When it comes down to it, there are clearly Guardians who enjoy fighting each other." She said before dropping her gaze back to the fire.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your story." Crow said. 

"I know. I also know that you don't know much about what being a Guardian is." Yin said. "Honestly I don't like the Crucible." She admitted. "The Exhibition match was once, and it helped raise a lot of Glimmer for charities." She said.

"So you fought because of money?" Crow asked.

"Kind of, but neither team got to touch it at all. Every piece of Glimmer went to helping children of the Last City, as well as medical aid for hospitals." Yin said.

"So by fighting you helped people?" He asked. 

"Yes. I've not stepped into the Crucible since that day." Yin admitted. "I probably would never of gone to the Exhibition match if it wasn't for Charity. Yang really liked watching Crucible matches, but he didn't enjoy participating in them." She said. Crow reached up and pulled his hood back off his head.

"May I ask what happened to him?" Crow asked as he looked over at her. 

"That's rude to ask Crow!" Glint said as he uncloaked.

"It's quite alright Glint." Yin said. "It's a long and tragic story." She said. Looking at the fire, she let out a soft sigh. "We had gone to Venus to investigate a Vex gate." She started. 

"We went there to investigate before the celebration at the Tower." She explained. "Figured the parade wouldn't miss two titans." She said with a soft chuckle.

"Anyway, while we were there, we were jumped by the Vex." Yin said. "We had it handled. Killing Goblins, Minotaurs, Hobgoblins. We were a fierce duo." She said.

"What we didn't know is back at the Tower they had been attacked by the Red Legion. This was the start of the Red War. Ghaul had come to take the light, and while we were safe from the Cabal, what happened next no Guardian saw coming." She said with a sigh.

"That's when the light was ripped from every Guardian." Athena said. "One of the most painful experiences I've ever had." She said. Yin reached up and carefully pulled Athena close.

"Yang had used his light to creat a shield to protect us from a lot of gun fire coming from behind us while I dealt with what was in front of us." Yin said. "When the light was stripped from us, Yang's shield faultered for a second and a Hobgoblin bolt ripped through the shield hitting his Ghost." She said.

Crow looked at Glint, before turning his gaze down to the dirt. "I can't imagine losing my Ghost." He said.

"I would be devastated if I lost Athena. However that day we didn't get any reprieve to mourn Rokka's passing." Yin said. "When he was shot, the explosion launched Yang and I in opposite directions. As he crawled to his Ghost, the Vex shot him through the head." She said.

Looking at Yin, Crow watched her body language. "I probably should have died that day." She said. "Athena couldn't heal me or revive me. My light stripped from me. Instead I tore every one of the Vex there apart." Yin said. "When the dust settled, I gathered Yang's body and his Ghost. I gave him a proper burial on Venus." She said.

"That must have been heartbreaking. Burying a friend." Crow said.

"It wasn't easy." She replied. "I took to hiding. Constantly moving and being on my own. When the call to take back the City came, I flew as fast as I could." Yin said.

"Were you one of the ones who defeated Ghaul?" Glint asked.

"No. I was in a different part of the City. I helped protect some civilians from a Red Legion assault. Things became much easier when the light washed over me." Yin said. "When the Traveler woke up and reconnected us, I was able to hold off two Cabal tanks that threatened to bring the building down." She explained.

"And a lot has happened since then. Some good, some bad." Athena said.

"I got married, the Prison of Elders had people escape, the Vanguard lost their Hunter leader, Guardians sought revenge over justice, the Dreaming City fell under a curse, the moon is haunted, and so much more." Yin commented.

"So why seek your past when you could look forward?" Crow asked.

"Because when Cayde-6 died, my wife was one of those who sought Revenge over Justice. It lead me to meeting Spider." Yin said.

"You don't owe him anything. You're not the one who made a deal with him." Glint said. 

"No I didn't make a deal with him, but Spider doesn't play fair. The moment you walk into his lair, you owe him." Yin said. "Even though my ex is the one that agreed to his terms, I still owe him." Yin added.

"You don't though." Crow said. "You have no reason to help him with Xivu Arath." He said.

"Sure I do." Yin said. "The reason is sitting right next to me." She commented as she looked over. Crow looked confused at her.

"I'm your reason?" He asked.

"You're a Guardian. Weather others like it or not, weather the Vanguard accept you as one or not, you don't deserve to be treated like the man who came before you. You don't deserve to be trapped in Spider's web of lies and you definitely don't deserve being his plaything." Yin said.

"That is one of the scariest, but sweet things I've ever heard." Crow commented with a slight laugh. "Honestly, other Guardians have been less kind to me. They look at me with disgust, and even one Titan... She beat me so badly I died." He said looking at the fire. Letting out a sigh, Crow flexed his right hand a bit as he stared at it.

Yin stayed silent, the crackling of the fire, and the chirping of crickets echoed around them. Crow had a steady breathing rythem as they stayed silent. "I'm sorry you had to endure that. That other Guardians have abused you for someone else's crimes." She said breaking the silence.

"It comes with the territory doesn't it?" He asked. "Would it shock you if someone from your past attacked you for something you didn't know about." Crow said. 

"It wouldn't shock me." Yin said. Athena looked at Yin, then to Crow. 

"It still doesn't make it right for you to of been attacked." Athena said. Letting out a sigh, Yin sat back a bit. 

"Honestly I think the more I look into the Forerunner program, into who I used to be, the more likely I am to unearth someone who hates me." Yin said.

"That sounds like it would be difficult to handle." Crow said. "Is that why you travel alone? To avoid getting others involved?" He asked.

"Partially. On some level I don't want others to get hurt because of my past." Yin said. "Some of it is because I don't know what I will find, and I want to sort it out before I share it with others." She said.

"So why are you here and not looking into your past?" Crow asked.

"My past is buried in the ruins of the Collapse. I may or may not find anything. You however are right here and you need help." Yin said. Crow chuckled and turned away a bit.

"That's very kind of you." He said. Crow stretched a bit before standing. 

"You should get some rest. You'll need your strength for the hunt tomorrow." Yin said.

"And what about you?" He asked as he looked at her.

"I don't have to sleep. I will watch your back. So get some sleep." Yin said as she grabbed her helmet. She studied the horns and brushed a bit of dirt off of it. Crow walked back over and found a spot to sleep. Putting on her helmet, Yin turned her attention to the fire.

She took a few seconds to make it a smaller fire, one that wouldn't bother Crow's sleep. Crow got cozy on the ground before looking at her. "Thank you for this. It has been nice. Perhaps when Xivu Arath has been defeated we could do this again." Crow said.

"I'd like that Crow. There are some pretty amazing places out there." Yin said. "Now get some sleep." She said. Crow nodded his head before closing his eyes. Glint settled in next to Crow before cloaking himself. 

Athena watched for a bit before cloaking and hiding next to Yin. Holding her shotgun slightly to the side, Yin could hear the soft snoring of the man next to her. Eventually the fire died out, and the sounds of crickets over powered Crow's soft snoring.

Yin stared out at the darkness, before looking up at the stars. Letting out a soft sigh, she knew it was going to be a long night of watching for danger. Unfortunately now she would have to keep an eye out for other Guardians that would want to harm Crow for Uldren's crimes.


	13. Price Repaid

"This doesn't seem right." Crow said as they approached the cryptolith. Yin kept walking closer and looked over her shoulder.

"At least it is one of Xivu Arath's." Athena chimed in. Putting her shotgun on her back, Yin reached out for the large pillar in front of her.

"For now we put down the Lure, and we see what shows up." Yin said as she stepped away. Crow stepped closer and pulled out the Cryptolith Lure and stabbed it into the ground. The pillar before them sprung to life.

Crow slowly stepped back pulling out a hand cannon. Yin reached for her shotgun and stepped back along with Crow. A screech came from behind them making them both turn around quickly as a wave of thralls started rushing them.

"Well this is new." Crow said as he shot one of the Cursed Thralls making it explode. Several Thralls were killed by the explosion. Yin looked over and Crow shrugged at her.

"We defend the Lure until we find something concrete." Yin said as she threw a grenade. Crow shot a few Acolytes and dove for cover. Yin changed from her shotgun to a pulse rifle. The short bursts of her gun allowed her to be consistent with her shots. 

Ducking behind the cover next to the Hunter, Yin reloaded her pulse rifle. "Got to admit... I probably would of died by now." Crow said. 

"Just keep your head down." Yin said. "I would rather not have to revive you." She commented. Crow smirked and chuckled. The ground shook a bit, and they both peered out to see an Ogre. 

"Well... This certainly isn't looking good." Crow said. Yin stepped out from the cover. "Wait!" Crow said but ducked as the Ogre shot void energy at them. Yin sprinted away from where they had been hiding and the ogre shot after her. 

"She is being bait. So we can shoot it." Glint commented to Crow. Crow let out a sigh and stood up to shoot at the Ogre. Yin slid behind a wall before throwing a grenade to bounce it off a nearby wall and landing at the Ogre's feet.

The grenade exploded burning the Ogre. Crow finished it off with a well placed bullet. The hive that had been swarming them, turned and ran. Yin stood up, and walked to Crow.

"They're running. Should they be running?" Glint asked.

"Perhaps they are scared." Crow commented.

"The hive hardly get scared." Athena chimed in. Yin looked over at the Cryptolith. "Maybe something bigger is coming?" Athena mused. 

"It could be this." Yin said as she picked up the Lure. The three vials on it had lost their color. Crow took the lure and looked it over. 

"Seems we out lasted the charge." Crow said.

"Or perhaps it wasn't attuned to the right thing." Glint said.

"The charge is depleted anyway. We should head back to Spider. This mission was a failure." Crow said as he started to walk away. Yin walked after him slowly. 

"Are we ready to depart?" Glint asked.

"Meet you on the Shore?" Crow asked Yin.

"Yeah, we shall meet you there." Yin replied. She watched as Crow vanished as he transmatted to his ship. Holding out her hand, she watched as Athena formed over her hand.

"Ready to go?" Athena asked. 

"Ready." Yin replied. In a matter of seconds, Yin was back in her Jumpship. Flipping the necessary switches and imputing the coordinates, the ship headed off. Sitting back in her seat, she let out a soft sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Athena asked as she floated near Yin. 

"No. Just relaxing." Yin replied. She was about to take her helmet off when the ship dropped out of the hyper light jump and slowed its approach. 

"Guess Holiday really fixed up our engines to make these jumps faster." Athena comment. Yin was transmatted to the ground. Once on the ground, she casually strolled to the lair of Spider.

Making her way down into the lair, she saw Crow standing talking to Spider. "Well I see you're finally here." Spider said as he sat back. "My little bird was telling me about your mission." He said.

"However you are no longer needed." Spider said. 

"You threatened us into helping and now you're dismissing us?" Athena asked.

"Now now little morsel, an attitude like will get you on my bad side." Spider said. "Now as I said, your services are no longer require." He said with a dismissive wave of his hand. 

Crow watched Yin stand still. "You're still here? Perhaps I wasn't clear." Spider said as he sat forward. 

"I'm still trying to process why you would suddenly change your mind. Especially when you said I owed you a debt." Yin said.

"Your debt has been paid in full." Spider said. "Now while I could certainly use your talents, I have a better prize. So leave my lair." He said. 

Yin looked at Crow who gave her a nod of his head. She turned and started to leave. Once outside the lair, she looked at her Ghost.

"Well that certainly was weird. What did he mean your debt was paid in full?" Athena asked.

"I don't know." Yin replied. "He said I owed him from when Scorpion agreed to use his help in hunting down the Barons." She said. 

"I was there Yin, I remember." Athena said. "Still what kind of payment would free you?" She asked.

"I doubt we will get answers." Yin said. "Only thing left I guess is to go talk to Zavala." She said as she got ready to transmat back to her ship.

"Well that certainly is going to be a hell of talk." Athena said before Athena transmatted Yin back to the ship. Relaxing into her seat, Yin took off her helmet. 

Leaning forward, she put in the coordinates for the Tower and listened to the familiar hum of the ship as it left the Tangled Shore.


	14. Clash of Titans

Landing on the Tower, she noticed the Dawning stuff was gone. Letting out a sigh, she looked over to where Zavala usually stood and noticed he was gone. Striding across the courtyard, she headed to a small elevator that took her down three floors. 

Stepping off the elevator Yin turned left and went down a short hallway to Zavala's office. "You're back." Zavala said as he looked up seeing her walk in.

"I am." She replied.

"Yet you're alone. What happened Guardian?" He asked. Yin stepped closer to the desk as Zavala stood up straight.

"Spider dismissed me." Yin said calmly.

"Why? What angle is he playing?" Zavala asked.

"I don't know. He said my debt was paid in full and my services were no longer needed." She replied. Zavala turned to look out the window behind him.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he turned back to face her. "Unfortunately Guardian, the Vanguard wanted you to bring back the missing Guardian." He said. "And since you've come back empty handed..." He trailed off.

"You can't be serious Commander!" Athena said piecing together what he was going to say.

"So I'm being punished because I had no choice in what the hell just happened?" Yin asked.

"You had made an agreement that you would bring back the Guardian." Zavala said. "You failed to uphold your end of the agreement." He said.

"And here I thought Spider was the most underhanded backstabber I would of crossed." Yin replied.

"Excuse me Guardian?" He asked looking angry.

"You know the big difference between you and Spider? I never trusted Spider." Yin said.

"Do you even hear yourself Guardian? You're still the same angry person I talked to on Europa. You don't see the bigger picture!" Zavala said.

"The bigger picture? Sir with very little respect the Darkness is on our doorstep!" Athena said. 

"Yet you and your Guardian are looking into something that means nothing. You are not that person any more Guardian. Leave your past behind." Zavala said. Yin clinched her fist in anger. "As of right now, you are not to leave the Tower, Guardian." He said.

"You're basically locking us up because Spider blindsided us?" Athena asked.

"You're lucky I don't have you fully arrested." Zavala said. Yin turned to leave and took a step away. "You're not dismissed Guardian." He said firmly. 

"I don't care what you have to say." She said looking over her shoulder. "You've made it clear you don't approve of what I'm doing, and you know better than to have those frames aim their guns at me." Yin said.

"You're lucky they aren't aiming at you." He replied. Yin turned to look at him. 

"Right. I'm lucky." She said sarcastically. Zavala crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her.

"You're walking a dangerous line Guardian. Have you been using Stasis?" He asked. "The darkness could have its grips on you right now." Zavala said. 

"You're insane Commander!" Athena said. 

"Am I? You are supposed to keep her in the light." Zavala said. Yin strode over to him and he unfolded his arms as she approached. 

"You have no right to speak to Athena that way." Yin said.

"Step back Guardian." Zavala said in a deep voice. 

"You don't know the hell I've been through, and unlike you I'm not wasting my time." Yin said.

"Is that so?" He asked as Yin turned to step away. "How would Yang feel if he saw you now? What about Scorpion? Would they even recognize you?" Zavala asked.

Yin stopped in her tracks. Zavala was about to say something, but Yin turned around decking him in the face. Zavala fell to one knee and the frames in the room all lifted their guns pointing right at Yin.

"You sure as hell do not get to say their names." Yin said. Zavala stood up and looked her in the eyes. 

"I walked a dangerous path to try and save Scorpion, to save Cayde's murder, and I watched Yang die because of Ghaul. You want to say I'm wasting time? That I'm chasing ghosts of the past? Fine, go ahead." Yin said. "However unlike you, I didn't give up when I lost my light, I didn't hide when Ghaul stripped me of my light." She said.

"I was coordinating relief efforts." He replied.

"That was until you found the Hive on Titan and gave the warning to stay away." Yin said. "You are, and always will be nothing more than a Coward." She said.

"You're on thin ice Guardian." He warned. Yin stepped back and watched him for a second. "Now are you done lashing out?" Zavala asked. 

"You really just expect us to stick around here where you've made it abundantly clear you don't want us?" Athena asked.

"Don't waste your time Athena. The Commander has made it very clear where he and the Vanguard stand." Yin said as she watched him. "Let's get out of here Athena." She said as she started to turn to leave.

She stopped at the door and looked back at Zavala over her shoulder. "Goodbye Zavala... I hope the next time we cross paths isn't on the battlefield." Yin said before stepping down the hallway.


	15. Escape

"Sorry darlin' but your ship has got a warning label to not let it leave the hanger. I honestly wish I could help, but official Vanguard orders." Amanda said to Yin.

"We kind of expected that." Athena replied.

"Thanks anyway Holiday." Yin said as she started to leave.

"Whoa! Hold on what is going on? You having a fight with Zavala or something?" Amanda asked.

"More like the Vanguard are trying to stop me. It's complicated and honestly, I don't want to drag you into it more than you already are." Yin said as she turned back to the blonde. 

"We should go. Before the Vanguard decide to come here." Athena said. Yin nodded then looked at Holiday.

"Take good care of my ship." Yin said. Holiday looked confused but didn't get much of a chance to talk to Yin before she walked off. Crossing the Tower, she headed to the lower levels of the Courtyard. 

Once again she broke into the old Black Armory storage room. The massive room was empty and her footsteps echoed as she walked. "I thought I heard someone breaking in again." A smooth talking voice came from behind her.

Yin turned around and spied the man. A smug look crossed the man's face, and his gear looked like a mismatched suit of whatever he could cobble together. A lone revolver was securely tucked into his belt in the front.

"Looking for answer Sister?" The man asked as he walked closer with a confident stride. "Or perhaps your looking to stick it to the Vanguard?" He asked.

"Either way, maybe I can help." He continued. Yin watched carefully. "I see you don't trust me. A look I know you've held for to long ever since your Ex dragged you into my little operation way back when." He said.

"What do you want Drifter?" Athena asked.

"Now now. No need to be rude. I know better than to cross you." Drifter said. "After all, I watched every match you were in. I saw how you wiped the floor with the other team. Tell me sister, deep down did you really enjoy it?" He asked.

"You know as I always say, nothing kills a Guardian faster than another Guardian, and sister, you were the very definition of cataclysmic those days." He continued.

"I'm done making deals with people. Either state what you want, or leave me alone." Yin said.

"Now now, all I wanna do is help you get out of here. I heard through the grapevine that the Vanguard locked your ship down and that you need to get to Europa to continue you're little... Investigation as it were." Drifter said. "I can free your ship, and get you on your way to Europa with a simple flick of my wrist." He said producing a small green coin with two snakes on it.

"And in return you want something. So out with it." Yin said as she took a step forward. Drifter held up his hands and flicked his hand out making the coin vanish.

"Small package delivery to Europa. For a contact I got there. They will be someone you'll wanna talk with as well. So two birds, one stone. So how about it Sister?" Drifter asked.

"You can get Yin's ship out of the hanger?" Athena asked. 

"Yeah I can." He said as he took a step back. "Otherwise I can just leave you here, locked in the cage the Vanguard so appropriately named the Tower." He said turning to walk away.

"Fine. I'll deliver the package to Europa." Yin said. Drifter stopped and looked back.

"Good let's go." Drifter said as he walked. Yin followed him. He lead her to a small hanger dock that she knew all to well. Standing on the platform, next to the Drifter, he gave a wave of his hand and produced a small box no bigger than a journal.

"It will be apparent when you get there who to give it to. Though the Vanguard are gonna notice this little stunt." He said "You'll have about enough time to strap in before the Vanguard try to shoot you down." Drifter said.

"Just get me my ship." Yin said. Drifter chuckled and snapped his fingers. Yin watched for a moment before her ship came flying in fast. Just as it got close, it did a quick 180, and opened the back cargo bay door.

Yin quickly jumped into her ship, and the door closed behind her. "Good luck Sister. You're gonna need it." Drifter shouted over the roar of the engines. Yin started to make her way to the front of the ship, and felt it take off.

She stumbled backwards and fell. "What the hell?" Yin asked. Athena tumbled to the ground, and Yin quickly scooped her up. "Better find a seat back there. Things are going to get... Well bumpy would be an understatement." A female exo said from the driver's seat.

"Who the hell are you?" Yin asked. "And why are you flying my ship?" She asked.

"I don't have time to explain, but I will once we break free of the Vanguard's range." The woman said. Yin found a seat and buckled up in the cargo hold. She stared at her Sparrow that was safely secured to the opposite side of her. A couple of weapons were stored above it.

The ship shook as some explosions went off, but the mysterious pilot was doing a fantastic job dodging the incoming attacks. "Hold on tight!" She called out as the ship came to a sudden stop, then in a matter of seconds, the ship dropped straight down.

The pilot flipped a few switches and the engine came back to life. The ship felt like it was gonna crash, before launching forward. Yin could feel as the ship tipped back and aimed up. The ship then started to spiral before finally breaking from the gravitational pull of the planet. 

"And now to impute the coordinates." The pilot said as she flipped a few switches and pushed a few buttons. Yin got out of her seat and started to walk to the pilot's seat. The seat whirled around, and yin finally got a look at the dark green Exo before her.

"Well, you certainly haven't aged a day Jun-3." The exo said as she pulled her cloak hood down. She stood up and stepped into the cargo bay away from the pilot seat. 

"Who are you?" Athena asked. The strange exo laughed as she took a seat. 

"That's a complicated question. Who are we truly little light? Are we not some cosmic coincidence or is there something more in the universe?" The woman asked.

"I don't like her." Athena said to Yin. 

"Oh little light, I am an acquired tasted of sorts. However as simplified as that is, you don't recognize me do you Jun?" She asked.

"I don't." Yin said. "However you seem to know a lot about me." She said.

"Of course I do. We were in Project Forerunner together." The woman said.

"So you're my best shot at learning more about the project. The goals and possibly why I'm an Exo." Yin said.

"Sadly no can do Jun. I might be the best bet to learn all of that, but... Well let's just say I got the short end of the stick. Encrypted memories that stay locked in my head except for a few key moments." She said.

"You still didn't tell us your name." Athena said. 

"Ah... Quite right you are little light. Well my original was called Courtney. Then I was CT-1. Granted I went by a different name, as did you Jun. We all did really, but currently I am CT-7." She introduced. "However I prefer my project Forerunner name, Emerald." She introduced herself. 

"Right. Well I guess it's good to meet you again Emerald." Yin said.

"Oh Jun, you were always one of my favorites. Anyway, as I said, sorry about touching your ship, and maybe hotwiring it to steal it." Emerald said.

"You did what?" Athena said as she flew off to the cockpit. Emerald chuckled as Athena flew off.

"What do you remember about Project Forerunner?" Yin asked.

"Oh I knew you would ask, but let me tell you this, Project Forerunner is very well hidden, and more so from us that didn't have a custom body like you." Emerald said. "Juliet-10 was very jealous of your encryption abilities." She said. 

"So you've got nothing new?" Yin asked. "No places to look?" She asked.

"Oh little Jun, you are definitely not going to leave empty handed. Come, sit and chat. Perhaps I can fill in some things?" Emerald said. 

"I don't go by Jun. I'm Yin." She replied. Emerald chuckled and leaned back in her seat.

"Well Yin, I am certainly glad to of met you again. You are very much like Jun-3 almost like a copy, but not a copy." Emerald said. "You were never rebooted from 3 were you?" She asked.

"No. It's complicated. I question weather or not my original was either zero or one, and that makes me wonder if I'm four or five." Yin said.

"Oh that is complicated. Well perhaps it's best to understand your original was technically zero. That is how we always categorized it. Since you weren't official rebooted, you're still Jun-3." Emerald said. "For me I never died after the vex war on Europa. So I'm still CT-7. Granted I'm also not Guardian." She said.

"So if you never died you should be the closest thing to a living record from Project Forerunner." Yin said.

"Yes... And no... It's complicated." Emerald said. "Honestly I can remember names, nicknames, pieces of conversations, fighting in the war, but most the juicy stuff, like how or why did we sign up for Forerunner, or finding files are lost to time sadly." She said.

"So... Where do I even begin to ask you questions?" Yin asked.

"Well I'm sure your burning desire is to know if I know where Jun-1 and Jun-2 hid their off planet encoded messages. That is a big no by the way. I don't know how they managed such things." Emerald said. "I do know that at one point you had a journal, but again time is a cruel mistress." She said.

"Okay, how many people were in Forerunner?" Yin asked.

"Hmmm let's see, I believe there were twenty of us." Emerald said before standing up. She brushed off her pants a little and tugged on her shirt to fix it. 

"How did you get involved with Drifter?" Yin asked.

"Well, hmmm that certainly is a good question." Emerald said as she walked around. "We kind of just.. ran into each other. Of course he needed help, and I had nothing I was doing." Emerald said as she flicked her wrist making the same jade coin Drifter had appear in her fingers. "So naturally I help scout locations for arenas, but I've been known to watch from time to time." She said.

"I even saw you enter the arena. Of course I never approached because I didn't think... Well I knew you weren't the same as on Europa." Emerald said as she rolled the coin through her fingers. "It's... Honestly I think I was scared... The idea of talking to you and you not remembering me, but the way you fought, I knew it had to be you." She said as she flicked the coin into the air before catching it. 

Yin stayed quiet, and soon the hum of the engines was the only sound being produced. Emerald played with her coin before making in vanish. "Hey! Did anything every become of you and that Hunter? She seemed to make you happy." Emerald said shattering the silence.

"We got married... Then we got divorced..." Yin said.

"Oh... I'm sorry. This trip to Europa is gonna be a very long flight of awkwardness isn't it?" Emerald said.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Yin said.

"So... Anything I can try and help you with about Forerunner? I mean since we have time." Emerald said.

"You said you remember very little about it. I'm going off old videos, and there are plenty of things I could ask... That I probably should ask... But I don't know where to start." She said. 

"Very true, but I feel that you already have some answers. There were twenty of us, you know of the existence of the project, you know that your body is very unique." Emerald said. "You know Europa is where it all started, and you know that your ship is now most likely tagged as a felony ship by the Vanguard." She said with a chipper tone.

"Yes we are very much wanted criminals now." Athena said as she flew back to Yin. "She absolutely hotwired your ship, and quite honestly I still don't trust her." She said.

"Oh little light, I wouldn't expect you to trust me. I work for the Drifter, and by all accounts I am a Dredgen. However you shouldn't be hunted by the man with the golden gun since you're not a Dredgen." Emerald said.

"It will be okay Athena. As soon as we get to Europa, Emerald will go her own path." Yin said. 

"Quite right!" Emerald said in a chipper tone. 

"How can we trust what you say is true about Project Forerunner?" Athena asked.

"Oh you are clever little light, but alas I believe Yin already knows I'm telling the truth. Especially since I only just officially met you today." Emerald replied.

"You could of been following us." Athena said.

"I'm far to busy for that. Besides, you'll have a person who can confirm what I am saying is true when you get to Europa for your little delivery." Emerald said. "I won't tell you their name, but I can give you a codename." She said.

"A codename? That's it?" Athena asked.

"What codename?" Yin asked.

"Prodigy." Emerald said. "Say that when you deliver the package then I'm sure you'll most likely get the answers you want." She said. 

"Most likely? You can't even guarantee we will get any information?" Athena said. Emerald looked over with a chuckle. 

"Oh little light. You really believe things just work like that? That we can get all the answers if we just ask the questions?" Emerald asked in a slight amused tone. Yin let out a sigh before getting up. Crossing to the pilot seat, she climbed in.

"Is there someplace we can drop you off?" Yin asked.

"Your ship is on autopilot. I've got a recovery ship waiting for me on the other end. So don't worry about me." Emerald replied.

"You said we all had codenames back then; during project Forerunner." She said looking over her shoulder. "What was mine?" She asked. Emerald chuckled and took a seat before relaxing into it. She pulled up her hood and looked away.

"Are you sure you want to know?" She asked.

"Yes." Yin replied as she turned more to look at Emerald. Tugging on her hood, Emerald let out a heavy sigh before looking at her.

"We called you Opal." She said looking down. "You and Obsidian were close. Like family." Emerald said. "Granted, I think Yin suits you better." She said looking up. Turning back around, Yin double checked her ship's heading. "You and Obsidian were part of our little Gemstone Collective." She added.

"Gemstone Collective?" Athena asked.

"Yes little light. Six of us. Opal, Obsidian, Diamond, Ruby, Sapphire, and myself." Emerald said. "We called ourselves the Gemstone Collective. Though Opal and Obsidian were always doing stuff on their own. Though..." She said looking away. "That's all in the past now. Opal died off Europa, and I won't ever see her again." She added.

"Anyway, we should be a few minutes out from Europa. Once there, we will part ways." She commented. Yin turned back around to watch the other Exo. 

"And how would I get in contact with you if I wanted to ask more questions." Yin said.

"Just ask ol Drifter and I'll be happy to show up." Emerald said as she produced a coin in her hand and rolled it through her fingers. "However if you want a more direct way, perhaps I can help." She said flicking the coin over to Yin.

Catching it, she looked it over and noticed no strange markings, not even the intertwined snake that the Drifter was so fond of. "What do I do with this?" Yin asked.

"Flick it three times and I'll find a way to contact you." Emerald said. 

"Just that simple huh." Athena said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Of course little light. Unlike the Drifter, I'm not looking to scam you. I've been very forthcoming with information." Emerald said.

"Stuff you could be lying about." Athena shot back. 

"I could be, but I'm not." She replied before watching Yin turn around in her seat. Flicking a few switches, Yin prepared for the ship to exit the hyper jump. 

"Better buckle up back there." Yin said casually. Emerald strapped herself into her seat and looked at Athena. Athena floated back to Yin, and hunkered down in her lap. 

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. So long as you don't crash into the frozen wasteland that is." Emerald joked as the ship came out of the hyper jump with a jarring jolt before flying down to the surface of Europa.


End file.
